I'll Never Leave You
by Dedas155
Summary: After the events of Dead Space 2, Isaac and Ellie begins to form a bond of strong friendship between one another. However, both of them soon realizes that it is more than just mere friendship.
1. Three Long Years

Summary: After the events of Dead Space 2, Isaac and Ellie begins to form a bond of strong friendship between one another. However, both of them soon realizes that it is more than just mere friendship.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space or any of the characters.**

Rating: M

Author's Notes: When I played Dead Space 2, I began to notice the Isaac/Ellie relationship developing throughout the story and it became almost obvious at the moment Isaac sent Ellie away in the gunship to save her with her coming back to save him. Then after the ending of Dead Space 2,** I decided to write a fanfiction (alternate story) that centers and focuses on an Isaac/Ellie relationship as they start a life together.**

* * *

**I'll Never Leave You - Dedas155  
**

**Prologue  
**

**Chapter 1: Three Long Years**

Isaac slumped into the chair of the gunship as Titan Station violently exploded behind him. As he laid there with his eyes closed, a moment of relief and rest washed over him. Finally, the madness was over… for now. Isaac knew that if Tiedemann could build a Marker from scratch, there was no stopping EarthGov or anyone from building countless more Markers. God knows how many more were out there in the entire galaxy. How many more innocent lives have to die for the desire of a few? However another part of Isaac told himself not to think about it too much as he deserved some rest... why shouldn't he?

Ever since the Ishimura and the Red Marker until currently, Isaac had never experience any peace as he was picked up by EarthGov only to find himself in an asylum on Titan Station and not remembering anything for the past three years. Not to mention, waking up conveniently during a Necromorph outbreak with EarthGov forces trying to exterminate him and getting yet betrayed again by another crazy Unitologist only to wind up trying to destroy the Marker built by Tiedemann while evading blood thirsty Necromorphs and EarthGov forces. Oh yeah and getting bombarded with hallucinations and visions of his deceased girlfriend Nicole who mostly tried to kill him. Nicole… it pained Isaac to remember her name. When he found out about her death via Kendra, he was devastated. She was everything to him. He went throughout the entire Ishimura trying to find her, and just when he thought she was alive and they were both going to make it out alive together, Kendra revealed that it was just a manipulation by the Red Marker the entire time... the real Nicole was dead before he had even arrived at the Ishimura... Three long years, thought Isaac. Three damn long years...

Suddenly something hit the back of Isaac's head, a hallucination, and the attack by a hallucination of Nicole while Isaac was on the dropship after escaping Aegis VII, and now here he was on a gunship escaping Titan Station. It was too obvious...

"Fuck." Thought Isaac as his eyes shot wide open as he began to slowly turn his head to face whatever was on his right.

"No, no it couldn't be happening again, please tell me it isn't fucking happening again." thought Isaac, as he slowly turned his head preparing to reach for his plasma cutter just in case the worst happened.

Isaac turned slowly and finally when he looked completely to his right, he let out a breath of relief, as all he saw was… Ellie.


	2. Out of Options

Author's Notes: Any helpful or constructive comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Out of Options**

The explosion caused by the destruction of Titan Station was enough to cause the gunship to vibrate and rock a bit even from a significant distance. Ellie carefully piloted the gunship away from the station as Isaac lay back down on the seat next to her. As she monitored the controls, Ellie took a quick glance at Isaac seeing him at peace with his eyes closed.

Turning back to face the controls again, Ellie wondered what went on inside Isaac's mind as she began to set the coordinates in the controls. As she continued to pilot the gunship, she felt an uneasy feeling coming from Isaac. She felt that she was being stared at... Turning her head slowly to her left, she saw Isaac who was fully awake staring hard at her, and then letting out a breath of relief. Confused to what was going on, Ellie smiled warmly at Isaac and replied his earlier stare with a single word.

"What?"

* * *

"What?"

Isaac, who was more than happy to see Ellie next to him and not a crazy hallucination or a blood thirsty Necromorph trying to kill him let out a breath of relief as Ellie smiled at him.

"Nevermind, it's nothing Ellie." Replied Isaac who now noticed the look of concern on Ellie's face.

"You sure? You looked like you saw a Necromorph just now."

"Don't worry I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though."

Instead of giving a response, Ellie turned her attention back to piloting the ship and became quiet again. Isaac then realized something inside his head. Ellie, one of the people he had met since he woke up on The Sprawl who hadn't tried to kill him (with the exception of when she accidentally shot a plasma cutter at him thinking he was a Necromorph when he first met her but that didn't count, it was an accident) had just saved his life even after he had sent her away on the gunship alone pleading her to save herself. He had sent her away in order to protect her and to make sure that she was safe, to make sure that she would survive and not become another unwanted casualty like so many others... like Hammonds, Kendra, Stross, Nicole... He knew that Ellie would follow him to the end at the Marker site if he didn't launch the gunship sending her away to save her.

Why? Was it friendship? Loyalty? Or was it something else? Isaac dismissed the thought and instead decided to change the topic.

"Ellie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wanted to say… I mean I…" the words wouldn't come out from Isaac's mouth as he struggled to speak.

"Yes Isaac?" replied Ellie, finally facing him with a puzzled look on her face.

Finally the words came out from his mouth.

"Thank you. Thank you Ellie, for coming back and saving my life back there just now." Isaac spoke.

Ellie fell silent immediately after hearing what Isaac had just said to her. Then breaking the silence, Ellie looked forward again not facing Isaac.

"You're welcome Isaac, it's what friends are for."

The words shook Isaac a bit. For the past three years after being through hell twice... he never thought he would hear another person say that to him. Trying to change the current atmosphere, Isaac quickly decided to change the topic.

"So where are we currently headed?"

"Well, we don't really have much of a variety of destinations to choose from. This ship wasn't designed to travel far distances through space and we also can't just travel to any installations."

"Yeah, now that EarthGov wants to kill me and those crazy Unitologist assholes are even more insane than I thought. That really clears out a lot of options." Isaac muttered to himself.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, nothing... You were telling me about our current destination?"

"Oh right, I currently set the coordinates to head for the nearby space station, Odyssey. It's under EarthGov control and it's within reach…"

Ellie suddenly became quiet as something struck her mind. Odyssey was under EarthGov control, and after what happened at Titan Station, every EarthGov controlled area would be searching hard for Isaac. Going to Odyssey would definitely be suicide, but they were out of options. With a ship that had limited fuel and travel distance, all of the other stations and colonies out of range and with the both of them in desperate need of medical treatment, they were out of options. There was no place else they could go. Before Ellie could continue to think further about their options, Isaac spoke.

As though he read her mind about the current situation they were facing, he replied back to her.

"Ellie it's alright, we'll head there."

"But EarthGov…"

"It's alright Ellie, besides..."

"No Isaac, it's not alright you'll be caught or killed!" Ellie protested.

However deep down, Ellie knew that Isaac was right. They had nowhere else to go, it was either Odyssey or certain death.

"Ellie I need you to be…" before Isaac could finish his sentence, he started feeling dizzy and numb.

"Isaac? Are you alright? Oh god, you're becoming pale Isaac. Isaac? Isaac!"

Before Isaac could do anything, the whole world went dark and silent around him as he felt himself collapsing to the floor.


	3. Together

**Chapter 3: Together**

For the first time, Ellie was lost at what to do. When the Necromorph outbreak broke out in Titan Station and all hell broke loose, Ellie still had some sort of plan, to get out and survive the outbreak, even when she was panicking due to the fact that the dead had came back alive to kill them. When Kaleb sacrificed himself to save her life, she still knew what to do even with all the sadness and madness around her. To move on, to never give up, and to get the hell out of Titan Station alive.

Then she met Isaac Clarke, while fending off hordes of Necromorphs. At first, she was hesitant to trust him or to let him join her after everything that happened, her friends all dead and turned into those…things…, getting betrayed by others, the madness and anarchy that was all around her. Then she ran into Stross and then into Isaac again. It was then a sense of trust and friendship began to develop between her and Isaac as they worked together to survive and escape hell. Then after Stross's death and their arrival at the Government Sector, Ellie was beginning to allow Isaac past that mental barrier she had built up inside her to prevent herself from breaking down, to allow him to become someone important to her... It was then she realized why she didn't want Isaac to join her earlier, she couldn't bear to lose another friend... Or was it more than just mere friendship? Was it because she didn't want to lose Isaac which she had cared about and had started to develop feelings for…

It was then Isaac launched her away in the gunship to save her life which finally broke her mental barrier that she had put up inside her all this time that kept her strong and determined. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she pleaded Isaac not to send her away in which Isaac responded that he needed her to be rescued and pleaded Ellie to save herself. She remembered what he said to her clearly before he launched the gunship away.

* * *

"I need you to be rescued. I couldn't save Nicole, but I can save you Ellie. So, uh… bye."

* * *

She was devastated when he launched the gunship away and headed towards certain death. However, though she knew the risks and consequences of her decision, she came back to save Isaac without any hesitation or thinking twice. She told herself that she would never let anyone else that she cared about die and she knew that Isaac was alive. After her daring rescue succeeded with both of them escaping from Titan Station safely, Ellie finally found herself shocked at the sight of Isaac collapsing in front of her.

During her time with Isaac in Titan Station, she had began to thought that Isaac was invincible as he single handedly fought against hordes and hordes of Necromorphs and Tiedemann's security forces to reach the Marker and lived through his entire venture. She never expected him to collapse right in front of her. She was wrong thinking that he was invincible, Isaac was a human like her and everybody else…

Without wasting time, Ellie immediately hit the auto-pilot button on the controls and rushed to Isaac's motionless body.

"Isaac!" shouted Ellie as she frantically checked his pulse, heartbeat, breathing and his RIG.

As Ellie pressed her finger against Isaac's neck, she could feel a weak pulse. Weak, but there was still a pulse which meant Isaac was still alive. Checking his RIG, Ellie was horrified to discover that it was red and the bar was slowly decreasing. A sudden surge of adrenaline flowed through Ellie as she began to lift Isaac and sling his hand over her to support both of them.

"Damn, he's heavy." Thought Ellie as she began to move Isaac to the back of the ship and laid him on the table where she removed the top his advanced suit. After removing the top part of his suit, Ellie discovered what had caused Isaac to become unconscious (or she thought so). There were two huge puncture wounds, one on his left shoulder and another on his left hand and both of them were bleeding intensely. Isaac was losing blood, and fast. Ellie quickly scavenged the ship for medical supplies as Isaac laid there still unconscious. Succeeding in her task, she quickly cleaned and applied some medical gel at both of his puncture wounds and proceeded to bandage it up. Checking his RIG again, Ellie was glad to discover that though his RIG was still red, it was no longer decreasing.

Letting go a sigh of relief as Isaac's condition had somewhat stabilized, Ellie dropped down and sat on the floor next to the table Isaac laid on as the surge of adrenaline inside her finally wore off. After sitting there for the next few minutes, Ellie went back to the cockpit of the gunship and monitored the controls. The gunship was still heading straight for the Odyssey Space Station.

Five hours… five hours left, thought Ellie. Five hours before they would reach the Odyssey Space Station. Ellie began to think about what to do next. Could they head somewhere else and avoid Odyssey? No, it was highly unlikely after seeing Isaac's current condition, that and the fact there was nowhere else they could reach. But what were they going to do? Would EarthGov find out that Isaac Clarke, the man who had just caused them so much trouble, was aboard this gunship? And what would they do if they did find out? Thoughts raced through Ellie's mind as she tried to find a way for her and Isaac to escape unscathed.

Deciding that she should stop worrying too much for awhile, Ellie began to think about other things, about the man she cared about that was lying on the table next to her. Isaac had tried to say something to her before he became unconscious.

"Ellie I need you to be…" Isaac had said before collapsing.

What had he been trying to say? Ellie wondered. One thing was clear and certain in Ellie's mind, they were going to head to Odyssey together and that decision was final.

Ellie stood up and walked to Isaac again and observed him. There was clear sweat coming from his forehead as he looked uneasy. A nightmare? It wouldn't surprise her after seeing what he had been through. She grabbed his hand, pressed it against hers and squeezed it a bit. It was warm and gentle.

Letting his hand go, Ellie sat back down on the floor again, crossed her arms and buried her face in it. Closing her eyes, she knew one thing was certain, she and Isaac would face this together. No matter what lies ahead of them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy the story so far. Any feedback will be helpful and appreciated, thanks.


	4. Guilt and Torment

**Chapter 4: Guilt and Torment**

The last thing Isaac remembered before blacking out into unconsciousness was finding himself collapsing to the floor and hearing Ellie's voice.

"Isaac!" shouted Ellie before Isaac blacked out.

* * *

"Isaac? Isaac can you hear me? Isaac, wake up." Said a calm and soft voice.

Isaac shrugged as he struggled to open his eyes to face the direction the voice was coming from. Opening his eyes, Isaac found himself surrounded by pitch black darkness with only a figure lying ahead of him.

"Where am… Who are you?" replied Isaac who was more confused than ever.

"Isaac it's me, it's Nicole." Replied the figure that cleared up revealing herself to be a figure of Nicole.

"No… it can't be… No, you're not Nicole! Nicole's dead!" shouted Isaac who was more angry than confused.

"Isaac, listen to me." Said the figure ignoring Isaac's obvious anger. "You feel guilty over my death and you still hold and cling on to me. You still hold yourself responsible for my death Isaac." replied the figure softly and calmly to Isaac.

Isaac calmed down as a part of him slowly acknowledge that the figure was Nicole talking to him.

"Because it was my fault Nicole. I was willing to search the entire Ishimura to find you but in the end, I still failed... You were dead before I even reached the Ishimura... If I hadn't recommend the Ishimura to you, you wouldn't be dead and you would still be alive..." Isaac said slowly as his voice was laden with guilt.

"That is why you need to let me go Isaac. It wasn't your fault that I died, it was mine, I took my own life. You recommended the Ishimura to me because you wanted me to succeed Isaac, you wanted the best for me. You need to rid yourself free from the guilt inside you Isaac. And you can only do that by letting me go."

"But you were my everything Nicole… And if I let you go, I've got nothing left…"

"No, you won't have nothing left Isaac. There's still someone who loves and cares about you as much as I do Isaac."

Suddenly a memory of Ellie flooded into Isaac's mind when he launched her away in the gunship, away from hell, away from Titan Station to safety.

* * *

"Isaac! What are you doing? Open the door right now! No. No! No, don't you dare, don't you dare launch the ship! Isaac…"

"It's your best chance Ellie. You got life support, comms… Hey, you're gonna be rescued."

"…you bastard…"

"I need you to be rescued. I couldn't save Nicole, but I can save you Ellie. So, uh… bye."

* * *

He remembered seeing tears flowing down her cheeks. He never saw Ellie like this, down, broken, and sad. It pained him to see her like that as much as it pained him when he found out about Nicole's death. But he knew that she would be safe and sound…

The sudden surge caused Isaac to fall down before picking himself back up. However, the hallucination of Nicole wasn't there anymore when he got back up.

"Nicole?"

Isaac could then hear Nicole's voice speaking to him but couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Isaac, let me go and let go the guilt and torment that has been building inside you all this while."

"Nicole! Where are you?" shouted Isaac as the voice continued to speak.

"Let me go Isaac… and let her in." Replied the voice.

Another image of Ellie smacked Isaac inside his head before he collapsed to the floor again. Except this time, when he opened his eyes he found himself no longer surrounded by pitch black darkness but instead lying on a table under dim light inside the gunship.

The first thing that came to Isaac's mind was "Where's Ellie?"

As Isaac got up, he felt weak but better than when he collapsed earlier. Suddenly, he noticed something. The top part of his advanced suit was gone (including his weapons) and there were bandages at his left arm and hand. Looking around him, he saw several first aid and medical kits opened with some of its contents used. There was also a box of ration that was opened with its contents gone.

"Probably eaten." Thought Isaac before noticing something. Ellie! She was sitting down on the floor in a corner with her arms wrapped up and her face buried in it. She was fast asleep and there was an eaten apple next to her.

"Explains what happened to the contents of the ration box." Thought Isaac as he got up. Not wanting to disturb Ellie who was fast asleep like a baby, Isaac got up and slowly made his way to the cockpit of the gunship. Checking the controls and the coordinates of the gunship, Isaac discovered that they were still heading to Odyssey Space Station and it would be another two hours before they arrived.

Isaac paused for a few seconds as he heard something behind him. Turning around, Isaac saw that Ellie was beginning to wake up.

"Isaac? Is that you?" said Ellie sleepily.

"Ellie. I'm here in the cockpit." Said Isaac as he made his way towards Ellie.

As though shocked at hearing his voice, Ellie got up instantly, full of energy, and made her way to Isaac before hugging him.

'Whoa there." said Isaac as he slowly rubbed her back warmly.

Isaac, who was shocked at first to see Ellie getting up immediately full of energy was even more shocked when Ellie hugged him. A calm and gentle feeling of warmth passed through both of them as Isaac felt her soft, smooth skin press against his bare chest.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up you bastard." Said Ellie before a moment of silence followed.

Then, breaking the silence Isaac replied back.

"Ummm, Ellie. You're kind of pressing hard against my wound."

Upon hearing Isaac, Ellie quickly withdrew her hug and looked away with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sorry Isaac, I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"It's alright Ellie, I'm sorry for making you so worried about me."

Then breaking the uneasiness going on, Ellie spoke.

"Isaac, you must be hungry and wanting to know about our current situation."

Isaac then began to feel his stomach grumbling. Speaking of food... Isaac couldn't remember the last time he had a meal, or even ate anything.

"Some food would be nice." Said Isaac.

"Glad to hear that Isaac, come on. Sit down, I found some rations while scavenging the ship for medical supplies earlier." Leading Isaac to the table he laid on earlier.

Three minutes later, Isaac found himself munching down on a sandwich and downing coffee from a flask down into his throat. While doing so, Ellie was explaining everything that happened after Isaac became unconscious.

As Isaac finished his sandwich and began munching on an apple, Ellie started to become a little uneasy and spoke.

"Odyssey is definitely under EarthGov control. That means they would be searching for you Isaac. So what are we going to do?" asked Ellie.

Isaac then began to think about his options. He couldn't just walk onto Odyssey station without EarthGov's forcing killing or capturing him and Ellie. Ellie… Isaac couldn't bear to think what would happen if she was harmed by EarthGov forces. Shit, there was no way they could just walk into Odyssey without getting spotted or noticed… unless… an idea then popped up inside Isaac's head.

"Ellie, this is a military gunship right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This ship is bound to have some security suits with the RIGs inside it." Replied Isaac as he dropped his half eaten apple and began searching and scavenging through the ship. "If I can find one, I might be able to fool the EarthGov authorities for awhile, enough time to find a way to get out of Odyssey and move somewhere safer."

"Wow Isaac, and here I kept hearing you say that you were full of bad ideas."

"I am. And this is a bad idea isn't it?"

Ellie chuckled and made her way to the cockpit while Isaac continued to search for a security suit and a RIG. At last, after spending nearly half an hour Isaac found both a Titan Station Security Suit and a RIG for it. The RIG belonged to a Titan Security guard named Keith Johnson. After fitting himself into the suit, Isaac made his way to the cockpit where Ellie continued to man the controls.

"How long before we arrive at Odyssey?"

"About an hour. Manage to find the RIG for that suit?"

"Yeah." Replied Isaac before showing the RIG he found to Ellie.

"Keith Johnson huh?"

"Yeah, when we arrive at Odyssey remember not to call me Isaac but Keith. Speaking of which. Where is all my weapons?"

"Oh they're back there in the shelf near the table."

"Thanks."

Heading back, Isaac began to think about Ellie. What should he do when they both arrive at Odyssey? He knew that Ellie would be in safe hands at Odyssey and that as long as she stayed with him, her life would be in danger. However, he also knew that she would be devastated if they both parted ways. He knew that he parted ways with her in Titan Station by sending her away in the gunship to make sure that she would be rescued, that she would survive and because he cared about her... Should he do the same when they both arrived at Odyssey? Isaac began debating with himself inside his mind. At last, he decided that he would make the decision when the time came.

However deep inside him, Isaac felt a tinge of guilt growing.

* * *

Heheh, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Find out more in Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back! Oh sorry... I meant Chapter 5: Promise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.**


	5. Promise

**Chapter 5: Promise**

As Isaac went to the back to gear himself up, Ellie sat at the cockpit alone while carefully monitoring the controls. However, her mind was actually somewhere else. It was about Isaac. Since she met him at Titan Station, the bond of friendship they had between them had been growing slowly and blossoming into something else. She knew this as she was willing to risk even her own life to save him. When he thanked her for saving his life by pulling his selfish ass (she was being sarcastic) out of Titan Station, she had said it was what friends were for. But now as she began to think through those words, was it really just friendship?

"Ughh Ellie, stop thinking about that and focus yourself to the more pressing current situation." Said her conscience. Ellie stopped for awhile and began to think about the possibilities that could happen at Odyssey. Soon, they would arrive at Odyssey in less than an hour. Time does really fly by quick.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Isaac's voice coming from the back.

"Found it!" she heard him shout.

Ellie smiled to herself as the gunship continued to make its way to the Odyssey Space Station.

* * *

Isaac had found where Ellie stored his weapons. Though most of the stuff he left behind at Titan Station were destroyed (things he left in the safe at the Store), Isaac still had the Pulse Rifle which was important as it was the standard issue rifle for EarthGov forces since he needed to disguise as one, the Javelin Gun and lastly his trusty and handy Plasma Cutter. Isaac smiled to himself as he held his plasma cutter remembering how reliable it had been to get him through alive all this while, that and the fact that it was actually a surgical tool attached to a flashlight just a few days ago.

Loading himself up with some pulse rounds he found on the gunship, plasma energy packs and javelin spears that Ellie had kept, Isaac proceeded to pick up some med and stasis packs together with a couple of power nodes before making his way to the cockpit. Upon arriving, Isaac noticed that Ellie was busy fixing her own plasma cutter.

"Ellie, what's wrong." Said Isaac as he noticed a look of annoyance on Ellie's face as she tried hard to fix her plasma cutter.

"Damn thing's jammed Isaac. Even when it's loaded full, it still gives that damn red light thinking it's empty and won't fire." Said Ellie as she continued to mess around with her plasma cutter.

"I give in." Ellie said at last before dropping her plasma cutter down onto Isaac's seat. "Don't bother Isaac, it's gone for good. I'm not surprised after all the hell it's been through." Ellie continued before she continued to monitor the controls again.

Isaac slowly picked up Ellie's plasma cutter before observing it closely. About spending a minute or two thinking Isaac picked up the plasma cutter and headed to the back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Isaac. You're most probably going to waste your time with it." Ellie said as Isaac disappeared to the back of the gunship.

After five minutes, Isaac came back wielding Ellie's plasma cutter in his hand.

"Isaac, it's jammed right? Told you that it was a waste of t…" before Ellie could finish her sentence, Isaac opened up the plasma cutter as it emitted a blue light indicating that it was ready to fire.

"I found the source of the problem, one of the circuits for the firing mechanism chamber had short circuited. I just repaired that circuit by replacing the relay node and adding some power nodes before it worked again." Said Isaac while tinkering with the plasma cutter.

"Nerds, figures…" Ellie quietly amused herself as she smiled.

"What did you say Ellie? I didn't catch you."

"Oh nothing. But thanks Isaac, though you didn't really have to go through the trouble to fix it."

"Well since it is, you can have it back." Said Isaac as he passed the plasma cutter back to Ellie.

"So what's the plan after we arrive at Odyssey?"

"Well for one, we'll definitely be separated as they'll probably want to question me about the events that transpired at Titan Station since they think I'm one of the security forces stationed there."

Isaac noticed Ellie's expression changed a bit when he mentioned about both of them being separated but she quickly changed it back to normal as she knew that Isaac was watching.

"What are we going to do?"

"They'll probably put you together with the other refugees from Titan Station while they'll be questioning me. So I think you should stay where you are to avoid any suspicion from EarthGov."

"But Isaac!" Ellie lightly protested.

"Don't worry Ellie, once they're done questioning me I'll try to find you. Besides, I'm part of the 'security force' remember? So I'll probably have higher clearance around. It'll give me enough time to scout around for awhile too."

Ellie kept quiet as she saw the logic in Isaac's plan. However Isaac could still see that part of her was uneasy at being separated from Isaac.

"Next, we'll need to find away to get out of Odyssey as they'll definitely realize that something is amiss after awhile."

"Yeah, like the fact that one of their 'security force' members is actually the wanted Isaac Clarke." Ellie put in jokingly.

"Precisely, so as I find my way to you, I'll do some scouting. See whether there's any way off Odyssey to somewhere else safer."

"Alright, anything else Isaac?"

"Yeah, don't call me Isaac in public when we arrive there but Keith."

"How about me? Need me to do anything?"

"No Ellie, you stay with the refugees. I'll find you."

"I don't like the idea Isaac I mean I could do some scouting for you too around the area too."

"Fine, but don't wander off too far Ellie."

"You can count on me you bastard." Said Ellie jokingly.

"It's Keith, and watch your language lady or I'll throw you back into the brig." Isaac joked back.

"You can't do that you bastard, besides you owe me. Remember that eye you still owe me you bastard." Said Ellie while laughing.

However, Isaac didn't return back a laugh or smile, instead he looked aside and became quiet. Worried that she had offended Isaac or said something wrong Ellie spoke back.

"Hey Isaac, I was just kidding about that eye you owed me." Ellie spoke slowly.

Isaac kept quiet and deep down Ellie knew that he felt responsible for causing Ellie to lose her eye.

"Isaac, don't..."

"It was my fault Ellie. I shouldn't have asked you to take care of Stross, I should have known that he was losing it."

"But…"

"And in the end, when he did snap you took the hit instead of me…"

This time, Ellie didn't respond back and too became quiet herself. Stross, her eye gone, Ellie began to use her hand to feel the eye patch at her right eye. It still hurt, but it was bearable now. Isaac looked away from Ellie when she touched her eye as though unable to stand the guilt whenever he looked at Ellie. After a considerable time of pure silence and thinking, Ellie decided to say something.

Breaking the silence, she spoke as her right hand reached up and rested on Isaac's shoulder.

"Isaac, I want you to know that we can't change what has already happened. What's done is done. Do you understand what I mean Isaac?"

Isaac slowly turned his head to face Ellie whose hand still rested on his shoulder. As their eyes met, Isaac swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes I do Ellie, thank you. And Ellie. I'm sorry for what has happe…"

Before Isaac could finish saying what he wanted too, Ellie put her left hand at Isaac's mouth stopping him and spoke.

"Isaac, you don't have to apologize. But I want you to promise me something."

Isaac just stood there quiet as Ellie looked aside for awhile then back to facing Isaac.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, we will face whatever challenges ahead together. We'll do it as a team, and we'll never go alone. We'll…"

Suddenly the comms units at the controls began to transmit.

"This is Odyssey Space Station control tower A-7 to unidentified ship, please identify yourselves." Said a voice from the comms unit.

Isaac looked at the controls then back to Ellie.

"Promise me Isaac." Said Ellie while looking straight into his eyes.

Thousands of calculations went through Isaac's head in less than a second before he finally spoke.

"I promise Ellie." Replied Isaac.

Ellie smiled at Isaac and gave him a quick hug before she withdrew her hand away from his shoulder and back to the controls. Isaac, however, stood there thinking carefully about everything that happened a few minutes ago. He wondered what Ellie was trying to say. "We'll…" what did she want to say to him? Isaac's thoughts were interrupted as the comms unit crackled to life again.

"I repeat, this is Odyssey Space Station control tower A-7 to unidentified ship, please identify yourselves immediately." Said the voice again with a small annoyance in it.

Isaac quickly activated his suit face plate as it covered his face hiding his identity. Looking out, Isaac saw Odyssey Station. It was huge, not as big as Titan Station but still had its magnitude in size anyway. Isaac had just made a promise to Ellie earlier, a promise that he wouldn't face this alone. And he had promised her.

However deep inside him, he wasn't sure whether he meant what he said. He didn't want to put her life in danger…

* * *

Author's Notes: There's Chapter 5: Promise for you. They finally arrived at Odyssey Space Station and next few chapters will be taking place in it.


	6. Arrival

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

Mark was tired as hell while he drank another round of hot coffee from his flask inside the Odyssey Space Station Control Tower A-7. It had been a mere hour since the last ship from Titan Station had arrived. Just a day ago, Mark had been sleeping nicely inside his new apartment before being violently awakened by a call from his boss telling him about the current situation. Titan Station had been attacked and a station wide emergency had been declared. Mark didn't know the details of the attack and neither did he care. A station wide emergency only meant one thing, a mass evacuation was under way. And with Odyssey Space Station being the closest station to Titan Station, it would be on the first choice list for any evacuee. So every air tower control staff was called under emergency with one of them being Mark himself.

At first, the situation was under control as one or two refugee ships arrived carrying some people from Titan Station with Odyssey Station's security force aiding and maintaining security in their arrival. Then the following hours that came after that were the worst Mark had ever experienced in his life as a control tower staff, hundreds refugee ships poured in carrying thousands and thousands of people. To make the situation worse, there were rumors of a chemical attack carried out by the terrorist who attacked Titan Station causing the EarthGov military to step in preventing any refugee ship from landing at Odyssey until the ship and everyone inside had been successfully screened for any traces of the chemical attack.

This had not only caused a confusion among first aid workers and rescue teams but it had made the entire landing bay, platform and docking bay of the Odyssey Space Station congested with military ships. Flights had been delayed, some even cancelled causing many to be grounded on the station or in space. It was a miracle that no major accidents had occurred so far with the exception of the military blowing up two refugee ships claiming that the refugees inside the two ships had refused to follow orders causing panic among the populace of the station to build, though Mark had a feeling it had to do with this so called 'chemical attack' EarthGov had claimed. But other than that, nothing major. Then, the current situation had begun to stabilize. Most of the refugee ships in space had been screened, declared safe and landed, though military personnel still screened it upon landing and some of the military ships had left the landing platforms to head for Titan Station. And in the last hour, no more refugee ships had arrived from Titan Station which by Mark's calculation (though there were many ships that arrived from Titan Station earlier carrying thousands and thousands of refugees) barely even half of the population of Titan Station had arrived. Unless the other ships had gone to other stations or colonies… it was unlikely… most of them were too far, there were no reason why anyone would want to go to other stations or colonies instead. Mark began to have a bad feeling developing inside him about the current situation when the shit finally hit the fan. It was what everyone had feared.

Titan Station had been completely destroyed with no survivors. Apparently, the military sent a few ships to Titan Station only to find it destroyed. That meant… all the refugees that have arrived were the only people that survived the attack on Titan Station. That… was… horrible… Mark had a sister on Titan Station and without wasting time, Mark opened up his RIG and tried to contact his sister. No response… He tried sending her a message hoping that she would respond before he noticed something on the control tower's radar. There was a single ship, probably as small as a single drop ship heading straight for the station. Without wasting time, Mark quickly contacted the ship.

"This is Odyssey Space Station control tower A-7 to unidentified ship, please identify yourselves."

Mark received no response after several minutes. Annoyed and afraid that he might have to contact the military as part of standard protocol (which would probably result in the ship getting blown up), Mark contacted the ship again.

"I repeat, this is Odyssey Space Station control tower A-7 to unidentified ship, please identify yourselves immediately."

At first there were no response coming from the ship. However, before Mark could react to the current situation, he received a response.

"This is CEC Class IV Heavy Equipment pilot Ellie Langford to Odyssey Space Station control tower A-7. I am inside an EarthGov gunship heading your way. We're survivors from Titan Station, requesting permission to land over."

Survivors from Titan Station? Hell, these guys are late to the party, thought Mark being sarcastic.

"This is control tower A-7 to Ellie Langford, most of the runway and landing platforms are currently full and loaded. You might have to circle around a bit while I try to clear one up for you. How many occupants are inside the gunship currently Ellie so I can alert ground personnel and medical teams for you."

"Only two including me."

"Are any of you critically injured?"

"Critically, no. But still injured in some way yes. Both of us are. Have you cleared a runway for us yet?"

"Yeah, just did. I'm sending you the vectors for it now. Should appear on your flight data anytime."

"Got it. Anything I should know control?"

"Other than the fact that you guys are lucky as protocols state that EarthGov doesn't need to screen your ship in space since it's too small and not to interfere with the military screening when you land, yeah I got one. Welcome to Odyssey Space Station." Said Mark.

And with that he switched off the comms unit, sent the vectors and alerted ground control.

"This is going to be one hell of a long day." Thought Mark as he took another sip of coffee from his flask.

* * *

"Isaac this is it, you ready?"

"Yeah, remember the plan Ellie."

"And the promise." Ellie said quietly to herself before she began to maneuver the ship the control tower staff had provided earlier. "Here goes, no looking back." Ellie continued.

As the gunship began to close in on the landing platform, Isaac noticed something.

"Ellie, we're moving too fast."

"Isaac, did I mention that some of the landing gears were damaged when I pulled your sorry ass out of Titan Station?" Ellie replied without facing Isaac.

"What if I said no?"

"Then I said it now. Get ready."

"Guess this is where the fun begins." Isaac said while chuckling to himself.

As soon as the gunship touched the ground Ellie quickly shut the engines down. However even so, the gunship still began spinning and skidding due to its landing speed.

"Shit!" shouted Isaac.

"Hang on!" Ellie shouted back before they finally stopped after crashing into a wall.

The ship finally stopped as it crashed into the wall of the flight deck. Isaac was nearly thrown out of his seat if it weren't for the seatbelts.

"God that hurt… Ellie you doing alright?" said Isaac as he moaned in pain.

No response…

"Ellie?" said Isaac as he turned to face her. She was lying back down on her seat with her eyes closed.

"Shit, Ellie!" Isaac shouted as he began unbuckling himself.

Just as Isaac thought the worse had happened, Ellie began slowly opening her eyes and getting up.

"Damn it, you didn't have to shout…"

"I'm sorry Ellie, for a moment there… you alright?"

I've been better… But yeah I'm alright." Replied Ellie.

A moment of silence followed before Isaac could hear the loud thumping sounds of heavy boots heading their way.

"Squad C, secure the area outside the ship, squad B, secure the interior of the ship, squad A, you're with me!" shouted a voice outside before the door finally crashed open. Several blue laser sight visions moved around accompanied with the flashes of light. Isaac turned only to find several armed security forces armed with pulse rifles moving into the ship.

"I've found the survivors, two of them just as the flight controller said! Screening them now!"

Isaac wondered what he meant by screening before the man took out what looked like a PDA and scanned them. Behind him, three more other soldiers headed to the back before Isaac could hear one of them shout, "Clear!"

After a few seconds, the soldier who was scanning them shouted.

"They're clean! Quickly get them out of here and to those emergency crew ASAP!"

One of the soldiers rushed and grabbed Ellie's arm before slinging it over his shoulder supporting her before making their way out of the ship. Another one grabbed Isaac's hand and did the same thing as they made their way off the gunship. At that point, the only protection Isaac needed was to keep his face visor up. Upon arriving outside the ship, Isaac saw several emergency response team making their way towards Isaac and Ellie while the engineering crew began to extinguish a small fire caused by Ellie's crash landing. The soldier supporting Ellie lowered her slowly before one of the emergency workers laid her on the stretcher and began lifting her away. Away to safety… thought Isaac for a moment before the soldiers outside the ship shouted.

"Clear! Area secured!"

As the soldier slowly put Isaac down, one of the medical personnel rushed by Isaac's side, ready to put him onto a stretcher when Isaac put out a hand.

"It's alright, I'm not badly hurt." Said Isaac.

"But sir, your RIG is yellow." Replied the medical personnel.

"No it's alright I'm fine."

"But sir, standard protocols state that…"

"I said I'm fine." Replied Isaac with a slight tint of anger in his voice.

Backing off, the medical personnel moved away.

"Alright sir, I won't force you sir." Said the medical personnel before walking away.

While everyone was too busy handling the current situation Isaac quickly made his way to where the medical team had taken Ellie. He saw her being lifted into a tram as she lay down on the stretcher. Ellie lifted her head up lightly looking at Isaac and flashing him a quick smile before closing her eyes and lying back down again with the doors of the tram closing and departing the landing platform.

Behind his face visor, Isaac smiled as he knew Ellie would be in good hands. His head gave out a small sharp pain before disappearing as he wondered what to do when the time came.

"…protests continue to erupt among many Unitologists against EarthGov in what they call a false accusation meant to cover up the many lies EarthGov has…" said a voice behind him.

Turning around, Isaac found himself staring hard at a huge billboard with a Live coverage of news in front of him. Looking hard at the main article, it read:

'Breaking News! Titan Station completely destroyed.'

"…many presumed dead and missing as a major rescue operation continues. Isaac Clarke is believed to have worked with several fanatical Unitology terrorist in coordinating Titan Station's demise..."

Lies, thought Isaac. Unitology? Isaac would never work with them, he hated Unitology with all his life. What other dumb lies could EarthGov feed the public? However, before Isaac could do anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found that it came from one of the EarthGov soldiers who had his visor down.

"You from Titan Station security force right? What's your name and rank?"

"Corporal Keith Johnson." Said Isaac with a clear and crisp voice. Boy, years in the Merchant Marine sure helped a lot.

"Haha, no need to get too serious Keith, just playing around. Trying to keep the mood up. Things aren't looking to good lately, hell they're terrible." Replied the soldier while pointing at the news board.

"Is it true Keith? Is it true that Unitology terrorist attacked the station in a chemical attack?" continued the soldier.

"I don't know much sir. I was tasked in evacuating the civilians after Tiedemann declared a station wide emergency, didn't see much sir. But yeah, I and my squad were attacked by several crazed and armed Unitologist before..." lied Isaac before being cut off.

"Wow, at ease soldier. Don't have to tell me everything. Save it for later when they start questioning you. But yeah, never had a good feeling about those damn Unitologist anyway. By the way, I'm Kojo, and since you just arrived and look kind of jumpy I suggest that you should head straight for the Lounge Area for the landing bay. It's where all the other Titan Station security personnel are heading too and are being debriefed. Here let me give you the location." Said Kojo as he sent the coordinates to Isaac's RIG.

"Thanks. Is there any information counter around here where I find information to navigate my way around the station? Also, where are they putting all the refugees from Titan Station?" Asked Isaac.

"Well, you can find your information at the Lounge Area, they'll answer all your questions. As for the refugees… they were originally meant to stay in the emergency wing until things got sorted out, but by judging the amount of refugees pouring in from the Sprawl, they had to put most of the refugees in Odyssey Medical Hospital, the entire hangar and the lower flight decks." Replied Kojo.

"Thanks Kojo, owe you one. I better get going to the Lounge Area, maybe I can find some of my squad mates' there." lied Isaac.

"No problem, always glad to help. Say Keith, catch me later and I'll buy you a free beer." Replied Kojo before walking away.

"Alright, better get moving." Thought Isaac as he made his way to the Lounge Area. Everything about Unitology and the chemical attack on the Sprawl was a lie. It was Necromorphs that destroyed Titan Station, and it was caused no other than EarthGov itself.

Though a part of him was planning to head to the Lounge Area to find out more about the station then plan an escape route, most of his mind was focusing about what to do with Ellie. Should he leave her here? In Odyssey? She would definitely be in safe hands and he didn't want to put her in harm's way. He had begun to care more about her recently, more than a friend… But he had promised her that they would face this together… Isaac's mind kept on debating with himself as he made his way into an elevator.

"God dammit Isaac! You made a promise to Ellie!" his conscience slapped him as he walked into the elevator.

As the door closed, the giant billboard kept on broadcasting the news.

"…it is rumored that Isabel Cho, the notorious terrorist that was responsible for several terrorist attacks that led to the demise of the USG Ishimura and the USG O'Bannon had worked closely with CEC employee and engineer Isaac Clarke before the attack on Titan Station that led to its destruction with aid from anti EarthGov Unitology fanatics…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much interaction between Isaac and Ellie in this chapter. Wanted to focus more on their arrival at Odyssey. I'll continue the adventure between Isaac and Ellie in the next chapter.


	7. Conscience

**Chapter 7: Conscience**

As Ellie laid down on the stretcher inside the emergency tram heading towards Odyssey Medical Hospital, she began to immediately think about Isaac. She was concerned about him and was worried that he would be caught or killed. It made her shudder to think about the various things that could happen if his cover was blown. She knew that his plan was to navigate around the station and finding a mean of escape while maintaining his disguise as an EarthGov security force and while she was being treated. Then he would meet up with her and escape Odyssey Station to somewhere else, somewhere safer. However, a realization then hit her mind immediately. What if Isaac had decided to part ways with her without her knowing it? She knew that Isaac had sent her away in the gunship back at Titan Station to make sure that she would be safe. What if he decided to do the same here again? No, he had promised her… Promised that they would stick together no matter what… He wouldn't… Ellie understood that Isaac did not want to put her in harm's way by bringing her with him. But did he understand the feelings that she held for him?

The more Ellie thought about it, the more she began to see it clearly. No, it was no longer just friendship that she held for him anymore… She cared about Isaac deeply and genuinely, more than a friend till the point she was risking and sacrificing everything to save him. When he collapsed and became unconscious in front of her, she was so afraid that he wouldn't wake back up till she sat in front of him for hours until he did. Isaac didn't know this, but since she lost all her friends back at Titan Station doing the Necromorph outbreak she had been broken, sad and thought that everyone was just a liability. But after everything she and Isaac had been through she had began to pick herself back up again and the confidence in her started to come back. Isaac didn't know it, but it was him that kept her together all this time. First it was trust that strengthened, and then it became friendship which continued to grow… but now it was no longer just friendship… it was feelings and care for one another. And after that? She knew whatever feelings that were shared between them were slowly growing inside her and Isaac and blossoming into... Ellie knew that Isaac shared the same feelings for her. But she also knew that he held more guilt inside him than anyone that she knew. Guilt for asking her to take care of Stross, guilt that he had caused her so much pain when he sent her away, but there was something else… Ellie didn't know what it was but there was something Isaac hadn't told her that was building up the guilt inside him, killing him slowly.

As the doors of the tram opened as it arrived at Odyssey Medical Hospital, the medical personnel carefully carried the stretcher Ellie was on towards the hospital. As they approached the hospital, Ellie remembered the events that transpired between her and Isaac just hours ago.

Ellie remembered the feeling she felt when she first touched Isaac's hand while he was still unconscious. It was warm and radiant. The hug she gave when he awoke from unconsciousness, the warm and softness of his body when she pressed herself against him… The heat that flowed from his chest into hers… the soft, slow and calming rhythm of his heartbeat she heard when she buried her head into him during the hug. Part of her wondered what it would be like to press her lips against his…..

Then as the hospital doors opened, a cool breeze flowed out of the hospital lobby to the outside.

As for Ellie, all she was doing right now was praying that Isaac was safe… And that he would keep her promise…..

* * *

"So Mr. Keith… you're telling me that after Tiedemann had declared a station wide emergency and martial law, you helped and aided in the evacuation of some civilians before being attacked by several armed Unitologist gunmen?"

"Yes." Replied Isaac who was beginning to feel nervous as the man in front of him spoke.

What if he suspected something? Fuck… Things weren't looking good. Isaac could lie, but he wasn't a brilliant liar. To make things worse, Isaac didn't have any of his weapons with him now. He was asked to store them outside in a safe before they could begin questioning him and could only retrieve them back after this was over.

"May I know who was your squad mates Mr. Keith?" asked the man.

"Frederick Taylor and Greg Barnes." Isaac quickly replied using names that he remembered when he was searching the gunship for the RIG.

"I see… and what happened after that?"

"We managed to take some of the Unitology bastards down before…" replied Isaac before being cut off by the man.

"Hold on for a second corporal…" the man said as he opened up a video link on his RIG.

Another man could be seen on the video link.

"Sorry to interrupt you captain. But the colonel wants a report on the current situation here on Odyssey ASAP sir." Said the man on the video link.

"Alright, tell him that I'll send it to him shortly. If you mind, I'm kind of busy now."

"Sorry sir, I'll inform the colonel." Replied the man on the video link before it was closed.

Turning back to face Isaac, the man spoke.

"Sorry for the interruption earlier Mr. Keith. But I'm afraid to tell you that I'll have to stop here for now. As you've seen earlier, I'm required to send a report to the colonel. As for you Mr. Keith, you should take a break after all the hell you've been through. I'm sorry we needed to question you first before we could let you go. With Titan Station gone, we've got a lot of people up our ass wanting to know what happened."

"It's alright sir, I understand." Replied Isaac who was actually more than happy to hear that he would be allowed to leave.

"Talk to my secretary outside, she'll brief you everything you need to know. Dismissed soldier."

Isaac nodded before he quickly but calmly made his way outside to the captain's secretary.

"May I help you soldier?" replied the woman.

"Yes, I'm Keith. Keith Johnson, and the captain said that you could help…"

"Ah yes, Corporal Keith Johnson. Your weapons are outside and ready to be picked up if you need them. And here's your key to your temporary quarters corporal. We'll contact you if we need you. And before I forget, here are five thousand credits as part of an assistance program by EarthGov and an access card to help you get around should you need to."

"Thank you." Replied Isaac who was slightly annoyed at being interrupted before quickly picking his weapons, the credit chip and the access card and making his way out of the Lounge Area not before running into Kojo.

Shit. Thought Isaac who didn't want to waste anymore time or attract any attention.

"Hey Keith! Glad to see you here man. Hey, about that free beer. I'll buy you one now on the house."

"Hey Kojo. It's alright, you don't have to. Listen, I'm in a bit of a hurry now. Heard that one of my relatives made it out of Titan Station and are waiting for me. If you don't mind, I'm heading there right now."

"It's cool Keith. Glad to hear that your relative made it out of there alive."

"Yeah. Got to go man. See you around." Replied Isaac before he quickly got out of the Lounge Area and headed into one of the trams.

That was bad, the more he wasted time, the less he had to plan before EarthGov realizes that Keith Johnson was actually Isaac Clarke in disguise. Looking at the time, Isaac noticed it had been two hours since he and Ellie arrived at Odyssey. Ellie… where was she now? Was she alright?

* * *

"Hey Isaac! You better not forget about the promise you just made to Ellie. You promised her that you two would face this together. Don't even think about leaving." Isaac's conscience snapped suddenly.

"But she's safe… I don't want to get her harmed." Thought Isaac.

"Safe? Now let's see… Now that you found out that EarthGov can build more Markers like the one you destroyed at Titan Station, what makes you think that she'll be any safer here?" replied his conscience.

"But EarthGov is hunting me down, not to mention crazy insane Unitologist fucks, she won't be any safer around me." Isaac thought back.

"True. That is partly a valid point but listen as I use the word 'partly' you asshole. You know that she would be devastated if you run away now." his conscience snapped back.

Isaac kept quiet for awhile. As much as he wanted Ellie to be safe, he also didn't want Ellie to become broken and sad.

"See, you know I'm right." Smirked his conscience.

"I don't…" Isaac thought back.

"Fine, since you're one persistent asshole, which I have to give you some credit for, why don't you answer this question Isaac. Why do you want to leave Ellie here in Odyssey?"

"Because I don't want to put her in harm's way. And as long as she stays with me, her life would definitely be in danger. I can't bear to lose another… someone else that I care for again…"

"Next question, why are you so hesitant in leaving her then Isaac?"

"Because she'll be devastated… Like when I sent her away to safety in Titan Station… She was sad, broken… I don't want to see her like that. It pains me to… and I know she will be if I leave her… but she'll be safe and that's all that matters."

"But what did she do next even after you sent her away to protect her and to make sure she would be rescued?"

"She came back… and rescued me. Saved my life…"

"Exactly! Can't you see that? She still came back! To save your sorry ass even though you sent her away to protect her!"

"But that…" said Isaac inside his mind before being interrupted by his conscience (irony, getting interrupted by your own conscience)

"She cares about you! She has faith and confidence in you! Can't you see that!? She cares about you and has feelings for you! Running away from her now is going to hurt her more and its going to bring more harm than good!"

"But she's safe!" shouted Isaac inside his mind.

"No she won't be Isaac! And you know why, because if sending her away in the gunship back at Titan Station made her come back risking her life to get you, what makes you think that running away now won't make her do something similar?"

"God dammit! Stop!"

"Isaac, why do you want to keep her safe? Why do you want to make sure that she doesn't become devastated? You and I both know why, but I want to hear it from you."

"Because I care about her! I have feelings for her! It was trust at first, and then we became good friends watching each other's backs, something I haven't had the luxury of having for the past three years. Then I started to develop feelings for Ellie. I started caring for her and became scared as hell every time she was in harm's way."

"That's not just it isn't that right Isaac? There's something else to it. You and I both know that."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Don't deny it!"

"Stop dammit! Shut the fuck up!"

"Say it!"

"I… I…"

"Say it you goddamn motherfucking asshole!"

* * *

"I LOVE HER!" Isaac shouted out loud, no longer in his mind, but inside the tram he was in.

Taking several deep breaths as he calmed down, Isaac realized that everyone inside the tram was staring hard at him. Some confused, some scared at the sudden outburst, while most shocked. The passengers close to Isaac started moving away from him slowly before sitting down and staring hard.

"When?" asked his conscience innocently.

"I don't really know… I guess when I first arrived at the government sector after crashing through with a giant drill…" Isaac spoke as softly as a whisper to himself as he sat on the floor with his head down.

After pausing for a few moments, Isaac continued to speak silently to himself.

"I love Ellie like I loved Nicole… Every time she's next to me, I'll calm down knowing that it's Ellie… She's been the one thing keeping me going while I was on Titan Station… Keeping me strong and determined like how Nicole did when I was on the Ishimura… Nicole… Nicole said something about letting Ellie in… But I don't know… if I let Ellie in, I'll forget about Nicole and… I don't know whether I can handle it… Nicole was my everything… I don't know whether I can let Ellie in just yet…"

Isaac noticed that his conscience was no longer saying anything.

"It's not just that. If I leave Ellie now, she'll be safe and though I'll be as devastated as she is, I'll know deep in my heart that she's safe. But if Ellie follows me and something happens to her… I don't know whether I can take it… whether I can stand to lose another person I love…" Isaac continued to speak to himself. Isaac knew one thing, he loved Ellie deeply and genuinely. Every time she gave him that look of faith and confidence... Every time she smiled at him sweetly… Every time he looked at her beautiful face and body… The warmth that coursed through his veins when she gave him that bear crushing hug… but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it if he lose her. No, he couldn't. It would crush him. And it would be his fault… He would be guilty for it and no one else…

Before Isaac could do anything further, the tram automated system began speaking.

"Arriving at docking bay. I repeat. Arriving at docking bay. Door's opening." Said the automated computerized voice.

Without saying anything further, Isaac walked out of the tram as he clutched his fists tightly.

"I'm sorry Ellie… I'm so sorry for everything…" Isaac thought as he closed his eyes behind his face visor.

* * *

Somewhere at the Odyssey Medical Hospital, Ellie was fast asleep inside one of the rooms, recovering after just finishing the surgery replacing her missing right eye about an hour ago. Though she was sleeping, a tear could be seen trickling down her cheek from each eye as she thought about Isaac…

* * *

Author's Notes: Will Isaac escape Odyssey Space Station and leave Ellie behind because he doesn't want to put her in harms way? Or will he keep Ellie's promise and face this together as one? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 8: Decisions.

**Also, special thanks to odalys-ortiz for keeping track with the story so far and for giving me inspiration to writing this fanfic. And thank you to those of you who are keeping track to this story too.  
**


	8. Decisions

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

Back at the Lounge Area, Sergeant First Class Kojo was busy sorting out some paperwork as he enjoyed a sip of beer.

"Damn, I never liked paperwork… I'm a soldier for god's sake not a person who shuffles around with papers and documents." Thought Kojo as he arranged another few stacks of documents.

As he put his can of beer down after taking another sip, he took out a file of papers that read: 'Titan Station Security Force Casualty List'.

"Damn shame. Poor bastards." Kojo said to himself as he sorted out the file and arranged them. He knew some of the members of the security force at Titan Station, hell he even had been friends with some of them. And now… most of them were either confirmed KIA or MIA. Though many people didn't make it out from Titan Station, the worst affected were its security force. Hell, barely even a quarter of them reported in when they arrived at Odyssey Station. It was all those Unitologist fucks fault. They and that terrorist bastard Isaac Clarke were responsible for so many deaths at Titan Station in that chemical attack.

However there was a different story circulating amongst the media from the refugees from Titan Station, more specifically the refugees who arrived later. There were claims, stories that an outbreak had spread throughout the entire Sprawl like a wild fire killing everything in its path… or more specifically those affected by the outbreak were killing everything in its path he had heard one of them say. Kojo had no idea what that meant though it was most likely the chemical attack they were referring too. Even so the result was the same, Titan Station was gone… for good. Together with nearly three quarter of its population. That is, if there were no more refugees that arrived. And why was the EarthGov military here? Yeah, Kojo knew as a member of the Odyssey Station Security Force or OSF for short that the military was here to smoothen and aid in the arrival of the refugees from Titan Station. But even so, there was no excuse for bringing so many warships and troopships. Something was amiss….. But who was he to question them, they had good intentions after all… Alright maybe it was overboard when they had to blow up two large refugee ships… But they had aided in the arrival of the refugees from Titan Station.

Without wasting time anymore further, Kojo picked up the casualty list on the table and proceeded to head to the captain's office. Boy, he sure as hell took pity for the captain. Never in his life had he seen the captain so stressed before. Maybe it was because the media was screaming demanding a proper answer, maybe it was because the higher ups had pressured him to silence the fact that there were so many warships here, or maybe it was both. Either way it didn't matter or changed anything. As he walked to the captain's office, Kojo was joined by his other buddy Frank.

"Kojo, you heard what happened just now?"

"What? The refugees are complaining about the lack of room again?"

"No, several Unitologist protestors just attacked one of public districts just now. Also, a crowd of angry Unitologist just arrived at the Odyssey Medical Hospital to protest and are interrupting with medical personnel. The head nurse over there just called me minutes ago, says she wants a few squads of our guys to maintain some order."

"Crap… those at the hospital, they gone violent yet?"

"No not yet sir. But at this point, I don't know. I mean if they worship a god damn rock anything could happen."

"Yeah… tell you what Frank. You guys head down to the public district and handle those over there while I'll head to the hospital and see what I can do."

"Alright." Said Frank while walking away.

"And Frank…" said Kojo as Frank stopped in his tracks and turned back around facing Kojo.

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe."

"You too Kojo." Frank replied before he continued walking away.

Great, this fucking day just can't get any better, thought Kojo as he opened the door and into the captain's office only to find the captain talking to someone.

"…yes colonel. I am fully aware of the current situation. No, I assure you that… Alright. Yes colonel I will." Said the captain while keeping his cool before he closed his audio link on his RIG and turned facing Kojo.

"What is it Sergeant? As you can see, now's really a bad time." Said the captain as he took out a cigar from his desk and started lighting it.

"Sorry sir. It's just that EarthGov just sent me the casualty list, those KIA and MIA for the Titan Station Security Force."

"I see… We just lost a lot of good men today sergeant. Too many good men." Replied the captain as he stood up and looked outside to admire the view of Odyssey at the window behind him.

"Anything you need sir?"

"You smoke sergeant?"

"No I don't sir. My wife says it's bad for me."

The captain chuckled as he took out the box of cigars.

"Sergeant, I know what's bad for you, but doing this time… You ought to relieve some tension." Said the captain before handing a cigar to Kojo.

As Kojo litted his cigar, the captain took out the casualty list and began reading it.

"Damn… there's so many. Poor bastards. Let's see… Wait a minute… No this can't be right…" said the captain nervously.

"What's wrong cap?"

"I just saw two names here… Frederick Taylor and Greg Barnes… it says that they're confirmed KIA."

"What's wrong with that sir?" said Kojo who started becoming curious at the captain's sudden change in mood.

"It isn't the fact that they're dead that surprises me. It's the fact that the last Titan Station security force member I just questioned earlier claimed that these two men were part of his squad… He told me that they were aiding in the evacuation of some civilians but it says here that they were never involved in any civilian evacuation at all but instead called to regroup at Government Sector…"

"Wait… Sir? Who was this security member you questioned?"

"I can't remember his name… It started with K… that's for sure…"

"Corporal Keith Johnson?! I last saw him leaving here urgently just now!" Kojo blurted out immediately.

"Holy shit… Wait, let me check… Oh god…"

"What is it captain?!"

"Corporal Keith Johnson. Status KIA…"

"Fuck!" shouted Kojo who quickly left the office heading straight for the armory.

"Frank!" Kojo shouted as he opened his video link through his RIG.

"Kojo? What is it?"

"Frank, change of plans we got a situation here. Divert your squad to Odyssey Medical Hospital ASAP!"

"Why? And who's going to handle the situation at the public district?!"

"Because we're hunting down a suspected terrorist. Transfer one of the other freely available squads down to the public district, you're with me Frank."

"We don't have that many men to handle the situation at the public district! And... How do you know that he's a fugitive and what makes you think he's at the hospital?"

"One, long story, two, because I saw him board a tram that doesn't connect to any other tram systems and it only stops at two other places from the direction he went, one the docking bay and two Odyssey Medical Hospital." Said Kojo before closing his video link and opening another to the Odyssey Station Security Force Headquarters.

"This is Odyssey Station Security Force how may we assist?"

"OSF? This is Sergeant First Class Kojo Turner, Odyssey Station Security Force, ID number 80142. I need you to track a RIG for me."

"And whose RIG do you need us to track Sergeant?"

"Track the RIG of Corporal Keith Johnson, Titan Station Security."

"Tracking it now… wait a moment. That's strange. We can't sergeant!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"The RIG, it's not resending back any of the tracing signal we send. We can't trace it!"

"Fuck. Never mind, I need you to do something important. Shut down the docking bay, monitor all tram traffic on route 34 and put Odyssey Medical Hospital on immediate caution. We have a suspected terrorist responsible for Titan Station's destruction on the lose."

"Yes sergeant doing it now."

"Good, now time to kill two birds with one stone." Said Kojo as he arrived at the armory.

* * *

Isaac was walking towards the ships stationed at the docking bay when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, I can't do this. I can't leave Ellie back there… I promised her…" thought Isaac as he looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "No. You said it yourself Isaac, she'll be in danger, she might get harmed… she might get killed…" Isaac continued to think to himself.

Without thinking further Isaac continued to walk towards the docking bay. As he neared it he could hear the voice at the intercom speaking.

"Transport 9A leaving Odyssey Space Station. I repeat transport 9A leaving Odyssey Space Station in twenty minutes." Said the voice.

This was it. Isaac could get out of Odyssey once and for all and leave once and for all with everything behind it. However there was something stopping him, something making him hesitate from leaving immediately. Ellie…

"God dammit Isaac! Don't do this! You promised her! Don't leave you asshole!" his conscience came back.

"No. I have to do this. It's for both for me and Ellie's sakes you know that." Thought Isaac as he walked slowly towards the docking bay.

"You asshole! No! I won't let you do this! I won't let you break her promise." his conscience shouted before images and memories of Ellie began flooding into Isaac's mind.

Though Isaac grunted in pain mentally he still proceeded to walk on and finally entered the ship.

"Damn you Isaac! Damn you!" his conscience screamed before Isaac finally found a seat and sat down.

"This is it Isaac ol' buddy…" Isaac said quietly to himself. Without knowing it, tears began flowing down his face behind his visor as he began to cry. Closing his eyes, all he saw inside was utter darkness.

Suddenly a small light appeared through the darkness in his mind and with that light, he heard a voice. It was Nicole.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" Nicole whispered softly to him inside his mind.

"I'm leaving Odyssey Station once and for all… and I'm… I'm leaving Ellie behind… Oh god I'm so sorry Ellie… If only you would understand…" said Isaac inside his mind to Nicole as more tears came down his cheek.

"Isaac, don't do this. You know that you promised her. You know that you love her." Said Nicole.

"I don't want her to be harmed Nicole…"

"Isaac, what you're doing is not going to protect her. If you run, she'll only come to find you. Like how she came back to rescue you when you send her away to safety back in Titan Station. You know it Isaac."

"No… she won't…"

"Yes she will Isaac. It's her love for you that will drive her. Like how your love for me drove you back in the Ishimura."

"But… I don't want to let you go…"

"Isaac, I love you and I want you to free yourself from guilt. You have to let me go. It's the only way."

"But Nicole…"

"Isaac, I want you to be happy. And you can only do that by freeing yourself from guilt and letting her in. But the only way you can only do that by letting me go. So let me go Isaac." Said Nicole as an image of Ellie appeared in Isaac's mind again.

"Nicole…"

"Let me go Isaac."

"Nicole… I…"

"Rid yourself of guilt and let me go Isaac… Let Ellie in and be happy." Said Nicole calmly and softly.

"Let go of Nicole Isaac, and let Ellie in. You know its the only way." said his conscience.

Isaac stood there. After everything that happened since his arrival at the Ishimura as part of the emergency response team. Isaac was making the toughest decision in his life. He began to let go of Nicole once and for all and finally rid himself free of guilt.

"Good bye Nicole." Isaac said as he began letting Nicole go.

"Thank you Isaac." Said Nicole as she disappeared. Finally Isaac had let go of her, finally set her free… with no regrets. No guilt.

For what felt like an eternity, Isaac sat down there. His mind and free from guilt. Free from torment. Calm from everything that just happened moments ago. Tears had stopped flowing out from his eyes as he stood there silent and still before a loud voice finally spoke.

"Transport 9A leaving Odyssey Space Station. I repeat transport 9A leaving Odyssey Space Station in five minutes." Said the voice.

Isaac stood up and began walking out of the transport and back out into the docking bay. No, he wasn't going to leave Ellie behind. Never. He had made her a promised and she had faith and confidence, care and feelings in him, true love for him. Isaac genuinely loved her too. And he was not going to let her become sad. No, not in his life would he repeat the same mistake twice back at Titan Station when he sent her away in the gunship.

As Isaac walked into the tram that was leaving for Odyssey Medical Hospital, he knew one thing was certain. He was going to keep his promise to Ellie as he had just made a final decision...

They were going to face this together and nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, a damn shame that Kojo just had to bring in the casualty list... Any constructive reviews will truly be appreciated. :D


	9. Escape

**Chapter 9: Escape  
**

Isaac looked at the time, it had been three hours… nearly four since he and Ellie arrived at Odyssey. Right now he was making his way to the nearest tram as the docking bay became further and further away from him. Where was Ellie right now? Isaac thought as he quickly walked to a nearby quiet, empty and desolate corner. Looking around and after making sure that there were no one nearby or watching, Isaac quickly activated the RIG's video link trying to open a secure channel to Ellie without EarthGov being able to track them. Isaac wasn't worried that he would be tracked by anyone, they couldn't, as he had modified the suit's RIG earlier back on the gunship to prevent it from sending out any signal unless he wanted it too. Finally succeeding in opening a secure channel, Isaac quickly contacted Ellie as he began to think of another escape route. His thoughts were interrupted as the video link finally opened…

* * *

Ellie had been awake for an hour since the surgery ended about two hours ago replacing her missing right eye. After waking up, Ellie had been trying to leave to find Isaac, only to find her efforts in vain. There was a protest, a riot going on outside the hospital by the Unitologists, and the security forces guarding the hospital had closed all the main entrances to prevent the Unitologist from gaining access while trying to disperse them. No one had been allowed to leave or enter the hospital with the exception of the security force until the protest had been dispersed. So Ellie had been finding more information around the station at the information counter.

However Ellie knew that it was her genuine concern for Isaac that had been giving her that tingling feeling. He had said that he would make his way to her... That he would find her... Did he know where she was? She didn't want to open a video link in risk that she might jeopardize his cover. So for the last five minutes, Ellie had been sitting in her room alone while messing around with the plasma cutter Isaac fixed for her. Isaac… she thought as she sat on the bed. She wanted to tell him something important. That it wasn't friendship or genuine care that made her rescue him from Titan Station. It was love... Deep and pure love. She finally realized that after waking up from her sleep finding her cheeks wet with tears... She missed him… Realize how important he was to her… Just hearing the sound his voice calmed her down. However she wondered whether Isaac felt the same. She knew that Isaac shared feelings and had cared for her. But was that it? Or did he share the same love for her too?

Suddenly her RIG video link began to alert her that someone was trying to contact her. Isaac! Ellie quickly got up and opened the video link.

"Isa…. Keith!" Ellie shouted not bothering to hide her happiness.

"Ellie... thank god you're alright... where are you now?" Isaac replied with a strange tone in his voice. It sounded dry… like when after someone cried.

"I'm at the hospital. But be careful, there's a protest going on here and the guards closed off all the main entrances. I wanted to get out but they're not letting anyone near the entrances."

Isaac paused for a moment before resuming.

"Ellie, stay where you are I'm coming to get you." Said Isaac as he began to move in the background of the video link.

"I'll wait for you at the entrance…" said Ellie before being interrupted.

"No." Isaac cut in with a genuine tone of concern in his voice. "Stay exactly where you are Ellie… It's too dangerous and I'll be there shortly."

"But…" Ellie was about to protest.

"Ellie... For my sake… ok?" Isaac said while sounding teary.

"Ok…" replied Ellie softly.

"Ellie… I want you to know that…" Isaac wanted to say something before the video link was cut off instantly replacing it with static.

Before Ellie could say anything, it became dark in her room before the red emergency lights turned on.

"What the hell?" Ellie muttered to herself as she quickly opened the door and took a quick peak outside in the corridor.

The entire hospital was suffering the same thing. Emergency lights flashed and turned on as the main power had been cut. Why? What was going on? Picking up her plasma cutter, Ellie cautiously and slowly made her way out of her room. She was going to make her way to Isaac... Even if it meant fighting her way to him.

* * *

Kojo and Frank together with several heavily armed security force members were on their way to Odyssey Medical Hospital inside one of the trams when the power was cut stopping the tram.

"What the hell?!" shouted Kojo as Frank began contacting headquarters to find out what was going on.

Kojo turned to Frank as he finished.

"What's going on?! Why is there no goddamn power?"

"Because the protestors down at public district just destroyed one of the main transformers. Reports say that power all over these whole goddamn region's down." Replied Frank grimly as he finished talking to HQ.

"The whole fucking public sector?!" shouted Kojo.

"No not the whole sector. I would say half of it. The other sectors are fine thoug…"

"I don't give a damn at the other sectors at the fucking moment. Contact HQ and ask them to transfer some power from the grid to this tram and get it moving!"

"Alright hold on."

Kojo knew the more time they wasted, the more time it gave whoever that terrorist bastard posing as Keith to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

Isaac was about to tell Ellie that… when the video link abruptly cut off in front of him replacing it with only static. Before Isaac could react, the entire area around him became dark as the emergency lights became active.

"What the hell?" Isaac muttered.

Emergency lights could only mean one thing. The main power was out. If the main power was out, that would mean that the signal relay booster on the station was offline. No signal relay booster meant he couldn't contact Ellie. And if he couldn't contact Ellie, it meant her life was in possible danger. As though everything in his brain connected at once, Isaac took out his pulse rifle and quickly dashed towards the closest tram. There were people pouring from the emergency doors as many were confused as to what was going on.

"Make way! Security coming through!" Isaac shouted through the crowd as he dashed towards the tram. Upon entering, Isaac realized one thing. No power meant no tram. Fuck! Why didn't he know that?

Running back out of the tram and towards the closest emergency power box that connected to the tram, Isaac proceeded to rewire it. Though the main power was out, there was still some power that channeled through the power grid in the area. All he needed to do was to re-channel it… After pulling out the cover of the power box and rewiring some circuits, power was restored to the specific tram Isaac wanted to board.

Quickly running back into the tram and making sure there were no one else inside, Isaac set its course straight for Odyssey Medical Hospital.

* * *

Ellie quickly made her way through the corridor as some people came out of their rooms. Some cowered in fear at the sight of seeing her wielding the plasma cutter mistaking it for a divet pistol, some were frantically trying to find out what was going on, while most were at lost at what to do. However the sound of gunfire changed that and caused many to scramble back into nearby rooms. Ellie quickly peered outside of the hospital window after hearing the continuous staccato of gunfire. What she saw horrified her… The Unitologist were attacking the security force stationed outside and were forcing their way into the hospital… She had to get out of the hospital… and fast. Dashing to the stairs and to the emergency fire exit at the roof, Ellie let out a sigh of frustration. There was a sign on the wall that read:

Third Floor.

* * *

Isaac waited impatiently inside the tram as it approached the hospital. As soon the doors of the tram opened Isaac dashed out, only to pause at the sight in front of him…

The hospital looked like it was being under siege by crowds of angry people… angry Unitologist to be more specific. There was anarchy everywhere, Isaac could see as a whole horde of angry people (thank god it wasn't angry Necromorphs) destroying security barricades as the security forces fought back with stun bombs and stun rods while letting out a few warning shots from their pulse rifles and divet pistols. One thing was certain, there wasn't going to be any way into the hospital through the main entrances. Dashing quickly without attracting the crowd's attention (which would be a terrible idea) Isaac proceeded to made his way to the emergency fire exit where there were no signs of human activity whatsoever.

As he climbed his way up to the roof (which was the only way into the hospital from the fire exit), Isaac tried to contact Ellie. His efforts were in vain, the signal was too weak. And with anarchy everywhere, everyone would be trying to contact their loved ones which just made the situation worse. Finally arriving at the fire exit, Isaac noticed that the entrance was sealed by a huge emergency bulkhead. Without hesitating, Isaac proceeded to hack the terminal. As the bulkhead door opened, Isaac saw a sign inside.

Eleventh Floor.

* * *

Ellie panted as she finally arrived at the seventh floor of the hospital. Upon reaching the main corridor and towards the stairs, Ellie had found most of the staff evacuating to the emergency panic rooms while nurses and doctors began escorting patients. Looking outside, Ellie realized that all the main entrances had been blocked and sealed by barricades and emergency bulkheads. The hospital had been completely surrounded… there was no way Isaac could come in through down there… the emergency fire exit was Ellie's only chance of getting out of the hospital... and to Isaac.

* * *

Somewhere at the ground floor, Kate was busy bringing patients to the panic room as the riot continued to rage outside. As the head nurse, it was her job to make sure that every patient was safely escorted into the panic room. As she was about to head down there herself, she heard someone scream behind her.

"Help me!" screamed the voice.

Turning around facing the main entrance, Kate noticed that a single Odyssey Security Force member was outside banging the bulkhead.

"Let me in! Open the fucking bulkhead! I don't wanna die!" the security force member continued to scream as the crowd of Unitologist began approaching him.

One of the nurses wanted to open to bulkhead before a security force member stopped her.

"What the hell? There's one of your people outside there! He'll be killed!" shouted the nurse.

"But if we open that bulkhead, everyone inside here will be." The security force member said grimly.

"But…" the nurse protested.

"Think about it. If we open that door, the entire mob of angry people is going to rush in. Everyone in this hospital will be endangered… I'm sorry… but we can't save him." The security force member said grimly.

The nurse finally stopped struggling and watched in horror together with everyone inside the main lobby as the crowd approached the lone man.

As though realizing his fate, the man turned around facing the crowd and took out his pulse rifle before he began unloading as much as he could before the crowd quickly overwhelmed him. The nurse had begun to sob uncontrollably as the security force member comforted her.

Suddenly Kate heard something… Like the crunching of metal.

"What the hell is tha…" she said before the bulkheads finally crashed down open due to the weight of the rioters pressing against it. Staring down at the lobby in horror as the angry crowd began to swarm in, Kate quickly ran into the emergency panic room before sealing it.

As the doors closed, the clattering of gunfire could be heard coming from the main lobby.

* * *

As Ellie made her way to the eighth floor, she could hear a loud crashing sound coming from outside. Looking out of the windows again, she found the source. The crowd had finally made its way into the building as people began rushing into the hospital. To make things worse, the emergency fire system had been activated as water sprinklers began spraying Ellie as the strong smell of smoke began to rise.

"Shit. Won't last long if I keep inhaling that." Thought Ellie as she quickly made her way to one of the rooms that had the word 'Security only' on it. After shooting the lock with her plasma cutter which was surprisingly more powerful than the last time, (probably had to do something with Isaac fixing it) Ellie made her way into the room hoping to find a breather to help her through the smoke. Instead she found a better alternative. There were several security suits. Not security suits used by the Odyssey Station Security Force, but by the hospital security. However it still offered some protection and it was completely sealed. Quickly grabbing one that fit her slim figure, Ellie proceeded to wear it before grabbing a pulse rifle that was on the table with several pulse rounds. As Ellie picked up the pulse rifle, she knew one thing was certain.

If she had to face hell and escape Odyssey Station, she was going to prepare herself for it... and make it through together... with the one man she loved with all her heart... Isaac...

* * *

Author's Notes: Three people saying "What the hell?!" at the same time in three different places (Ellie, Isaac and Kojo). Also to make it clear, this anarchy going on is not caused by and is not a Necromorph outbreak and there isn't going to be one. (if there's any of you out there who was hoping it was sorry to dissapoint you)


	10. Shoot to Kill

**Chapter 10: Shoot to Kill**

Isaac was at the tenth floor when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from outside. Looking out of the window, Isaac noticed that the mob had finally found its way into the hospital. It was then his suit sealed itself up and began activating its oxygen supply. Confused at first as to why the suit had activated the personal oxygen supply, Isaac was then sprayed with water as the emergency fire sprinklers began activating as a visible cloud of smoke rose into the corridor. A fire had broken out at the lower floors of the hospital. Whether it was caused by the mob or power break Isaac didn't care, he had to get Ellie out of here.

As he ran through the smoke filled corridor, Isaac started to become extremely worried. Ellie didn't have a suit, and she would choke to death if she inhaled too much smoke. Without caring about his own safety or whether he would blow his cover, Isaac ran through the corridor while shouting Ellie's name loudly.

"Ellie? Ellie!" Isaac shouted worriedly as he dashed through the corridor. The fact that there was no one around up here worried Isaac further as he finally arrived at the stairs. Heading down to the ninth floor, Isaac noticed there were many rooms throughout the hallway ahead of him. He didn't care whether he had to search the entire Odyssey station, he was not going to leave until he had found Ellie.

"Never… I'm not going to leave you Ellie. I promise." Isaac thought to himself as he began searching the rooms one by one only to find each of them empty.

"Ellie!" Isaac shouted again as he combed through another room without success.

Just as he was about to leave for the next room, he heard a faint voice calling his name from outside in the corridor.

"I..ac…" said the faint voice.

"Ellie?!" shouted Isaac as he ran outside to the corridor.

"Is..ac…" the faint voice continued.

"Ellie!" Isaac shouted before he was greeted by a blinding flash of light. Putting one hand up to shield himself from it, Isaac heard the voice speak.

"Isaac? Is that you? Isaac!" said Ellie as she switched off the light illuminating from her sec-suit.

It was Ellie. And before Isaac could do anything, she rushed forward and grabbed Isaac before hugging him. As Ellie wrapped her arms around him tightly, Isaac slowly followed and did the same as they embraced each other.

"Isaac… You came back you bastard…" said Ellie softly while tears of joy streaked down her cheeks behind her face visor.

"Ellie…" Isaac whispered back softly as a feeling of warmth slowly began to build inside his chest.

However, the brief reunion between the two of them was cut short as the sound of gunfire together with the fire raged outside the hospital.

"Ellie, let's get out of here… Together." Said Isaac as he released Ellie while looking her wearing the sec-suit. Her curves and slim figure still stood out though she wore it.

"Lead the way." Ellie replied as she lifted her pulse rifle.

Nodding as he acknowledged her, Isaac quickly began heading back to the roof as Ellie followed up behind him.

* * *

Kojo, Frank together with the rest of the squad dashed out of the tram as its doors opened only to stare in shock and horror at the sight in front of them. The hospital… It was a mess. The security force guarding the hospital had been overwhelmed as chaos and anarchy ran rampant on the streets. Most of the protestors were inside the building… god knows doing what, though there were some still remaining outside destroying what was left of security barricades. The worst part was that one of the upper floors of the hospital was on fire.

"Fuck…" was all Kojo could mutter as the others stared in horror before Kojo noticed something. At the side of hospital, he could see two figures running down the emergency fire escape… From far, he could recognize one of the figures wearing a Titan Station security suit as he dashed towards their direction leaving Frank and the rest confused.

As he moved closer he recognized one of the figures immediately… 'Keith'… or the bastard posing as him. Slowly approaching with caution, Kojo prepared his pulse rifle as a plan hatched up in his head.

* * *

Isaac slowly came down the emergency fire exit as Ellie followed him.

"What's the plan?" asked Ellie.

"We'll take one of the trams that I rewired and head back to the docking bay. Through this chaos, I don't think anyone's going to notice us jumping into one of the transport ships getting out of Odyssey leading to another colony or station." Isaac replied.

Suddenly Isaac noticed someone heading their way blocking their route back to the tram. It was an Odyssey Space Station security force member… or more specifically, Kojo…

"Ellie… Try to find another emergency hospital tram… those should still have power… I'll handle this." Isaac said slowly as Kojo approached him blocking their path to the main trams.

Though hesitant in leaving Isaac's side, Ellie understood the more important task as she quickly scouted ahead for a nearby emergency tram used by the hospital.

"Kojo? What are you doing here?" asked Isaac slowly.

"Funny thing right Keith… How about you ask yourself that question? What are you doing here? I don't see you in the hospital aiding the security forces… And why are you alone out here? Aren't you suppose to be in the Lounge Area?" Kojo replied as he walked towards Isaac slowly.

Shit… He knows. Isaac thought as he noticed Kojo clutching tightly to his pulse rifle… ready to fire at him… No sudden movements now…

Suddenly as though a stroke of luck happened, Frank came running down to Kojo.

"Kojo? What the hell is going on here? Shouldn't we be helping security at the hospi…" Frank began speaking before Isaac took an opportunity.

He started running as fast as he could away from Kojo who turned to face Frank for a second. Realizing his mistake, Kojo spun around and raised his pulse rifle before letting off a few short burst. Before Frank could say anything Kojo shouted.

"Frank! You're with me! Let's go!" before chasing down after Isaac.

Spending a second to wonder what the hell was going on, Frank joined Kojo is his pursuit.

Isaac ran as he could hear the clattering sound of a pulse rifle firing behind him. As he ran, he noticed Ellie inside one of the emergency hospital trams ahead of him.

"Isaac!" she shouted as she fired her pulse rifle at full auto at Kojo and Frank causing them to duck for cover and giving Isaac enough time to run onto the tram with Ellie before escaping the hospital.

As the tram drove away, Ellie looked at Isaac while reloading her pulse rifle.

"What now Isaac? Looks like they figured out who you are."

"Shit, this changes things… Where is this tram heading Ellie?"

"To the public district. You got any bright ideas?"

"Yeah… Bad ones." Isaac replied as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Kojo couldn't believe what he heard when he ducked for cover. That name… Isaac… Isaac Clarke! The terroist responsible for Titan Station's destruction was posing as Keith the whole time?!

"Damn it!" shouted Kojo as the tram was getting further away.

"Kojo, what the hell was that all abou…"

"That guy… I heard that name… it's Isaac! It's Isaac Clarke! The guy responsible for destroying Titan Station that's him!"

"Whoa… slow down Kojo…"

"Frank! Call up HQ, tell them to get every available unit on pursuit. Tell them it's Isaac Clarke! He's here in the station and he's trying to make a break for it!"

* * *

Ellie got ready as the tram neared the public district. Her heart was pounding as fast as it was when she and Kaleb were being chased by Necromorphs back at Titan Station. Inside her, Ellie knew that it was the fear of losing Isaac that made her heart beat faster. If she lose him… she would break… she wouldn't be able to handle losing the one man she loved…

"Ellie you alright? You look jumpy." Isaac asked concerned as he looked at Ellie who was tensed up.

"Yeah… It's nothing really." Ellie quickly replied back.

Before Isaac could continue, the tram passed through the public district as it approached the nearby tram station.

"Isaac, look!" Ellie shouted while pointing down at the public district.

The tram was moving through magnetic cables that linked the hospital to the tram station while the public district was right below them. From up in the tram, Isaac could see that half of the public district was dark without power while fires raged throughout some parts of it.

"Holy crap…" Isaac muttered to himself.

"And we're going through that?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it's the fastest way to reach the ship yards now that we can't go back to the docking bay and EarthGov is definitely going to have a hard time tracking us or following us through there." replied Isaac while looking down at the public district.

"It's going to be dangerous down there, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but we've been through worse right?" Isaac replied while turning to face Ellie as she smiled under her face visor.

Just then, the tram arrived at the public district station as the automated voice spoke.

"Arriving at public district. I repeat. Arriving at public district. Door's opening."

As the doors opened, Isaac and Ellie cautiously walked out, both of them wielding pulse rifles looking around only to be confused by the lack of people. The tram station they were in was completely abandoned. The entire place was a mess, luggage were strewn around, other trams were dead in their tracks without power, some vending machines were smashed with their goods looted and some public benches were thrown all over the place. But other than the signs that an entire parade of angry people just passed here, there wasn't a single soul in sight.

"Looks like we're late to the party." Isaac remarked while checking the waypoint.

"Where's everyone?" Ellie asked.

"No idea… Anyway let's not waste time, follow me." Isaac replied while checking his waypoint.

The waypoint eventually led them to a huge door that read:

Public District Shopping Center.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Isaac muttered as he used his kinesis module to shove some wreckage blocking the door.

Opening the doors, the two saw the chaos that engulfed this part of the public district. The shopping mall they were in had three floors with them being on the second. Looking down, both Isaac and Ellie saw as anarchy took to the streets of the complex. Looters were running about robbing things as people ran about, some killing each other while others trying to hide or running away. On the floor they were on, things weren't 'that' bad. There were looters but most of the people were hiding inside the stores cowering in fear.

Suddenly Isaac heard someone shouting from the third floor directly above them.

"There he is! It's Isaac Clarke, open fire!" shouted the voice from above before several blue laser sights started aiming at him. Not wanting to find out who was shouting, Isaac and Ellie began running.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier

Back at the Odyssey Station Security Force Headquarters, things weren't looking very bright. Office and security staff ran about as phones constantly ran reporting the current situation. The good news was that the public district was the only area affected by the power break leaving the other areas relatively unaffected with no reports of unrest coming from them. Also, only half of the public district was affected by the power break and a repair crew escorted by security forces was on their way to repair the damaged transformers and generators. The bad news was that the public district was the biggest district in the station. Also, the repair crew's efforts to bring the power back online were being hampered by the Unitologist protestors who crowded the area. To make things worse, anarchy and civil unrest had appeared in the affected areas and were spreading like a wildfire to even the non affected areas. Not to mention they lacked the manpower to stop it.

"Sir! Reports of fire spreading at Odyssey Medical Hospital!" said one of the staff.

"Captain! Another protest is occurring at the Unitologist Church in Sector three!" shouted another.

The amount of reports coming in was overwhelming for Captain Martinez who was watching and viewing the entire situation from a giant monitor in the command center of the headquarters. If only they had more manpower. Most of the EarthGov military forces stationed here had either left for Titan Station or were busy handling the refugees to assist the station security (the forces that remained behind). Thank god the refugees were still under control and were being handled by the military, the worst thing that could happen was that the refugees went out of control. The reason they lacked manpower was because most of the security forces were stationed at the public district when the power was cut causing them to be disorganized and confused.

Suddenly he heard one of the staff shout.

"Captain! There's one of our guys out there, his name is Sergeant First Class Kojo and he's insisting that he speaks to you!"

"Patch him through." Martinez said while looking at the monitor.

"Yes sir." Replied the staff.

"Captain Martinez?! We got a situation here!" with a video link of Kojo appearing on the main monitor.

"It better be damn important because I have people telling me that public district is busy tearing itself apart. What is it sergeant?"

"It's Clarke sir! Isaac Clarke!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about sergeant?" replied Martinez.

"Captain the terrorist Isaac Clarke, I just saw him just now. As a matter of fact I just engaged with him earlier at the hospital. However I lost him, but I know where he is."

"What?! Where is he now sergeant?"

"He's at public district sector six captain. Requesting reinforcements so I can pursue him."

"Negative sergeant, we don't have enough manpower."

"We're just going to let him go?!"

"No. I'm sending a gunship to your position right now. Also I'm alerting all current forces about his presence. Sergeant what is his current description?"

"He's disguising as one of the Titan Security forces sir, Corporal Keith Johnson to be precise."

"Understood sergeant, hold your current position, the gunship will arrive shortly."

"Yes sir."

"Oh sergeant, one more thing."

"Yes captain?"

"EarthGov had instructed me to initiate red protocol echo six on Isaac Clarke."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"What's red protocol echo six again Kojo?" asked Frank as Kojo closed the video link.

"It means shoot to kill."

* * *

Author's Notes: Things are really starting to escalate from here. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. xP


	11. One Hell of a Day

**Chapter 11: One Hell of a Day**

Isaac and Ellie dashed for cover towards a nearby shop as they were being fired upon. While they ran, Isaac spun around facing their attackers before firing back short bursts with his pulse rifle. There were two of them, two security force members at the third floor… As the two attackers ducked down, Isaac and Ellie took advantage of the moment and quickly entered the shop taking cover.

"Any bad ideas would be nice right now Isaac." Ellie spoke as Isaac reloaded his pulse rifle.

"Yeah I got one, Ellie I need you to cover me and buy me some time."

As Ellie nodded in acknowledgement, Isaac prepared his javelin gun.

"Now!" Isaac shouted as he dashed towards the nearest cover as Ellie covered Isaac by firing her pulse rifle.

Isaac fired a javelin spear before he jumped into cover as Ellie stopped firing. As Isaac reloaded his javelin gun, he could hear one of the security forces shouting back at him.

"You missed us Clarke!" taunted the security force member.

"That's the whole point…" Isaac muttered to himself as he activated the alternate fire for his javelin gun, causing the javelin spear next to the two attackers to release an electrical discharge. Both men screamed in pain as the electricity jolted through them causing both attackers to fall to the floor unconscious as Isaac did not activate a full charge for the javelin gun.

"Nice shot Isaac." Ellie remarked at his handiwork.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." Isaac replied as he switched back to his pulse rifle.

Flashing him a quick smile, Isaac and Ellie continued to follow the waypoint as they headed down to the ground floor of the complex.

As they made their through the chaos, Isaac and Ellie unintentionally ran into three Unitologist protestors wrecking havoc as one of them turned to face Isaac.

Mistaking them for EarthGov as Isaac wore a Titan Station security suit, the three Unitologist slowly walked towards them.

"You think we're scared of EarthGov dogs like you?" sneered one of them while walking closer wielding a machete.

Without hesitating, Isaac fired a shot of pulse rifle to his leg causing him to fall and making the others stop.

"Get out of here you sick assholes." Said Isaac back to the man, his voice laced with hatred towards Unitology.

As the others helped drag their injured friend away, Isaac could hear the man shouting towards Isaac as they ran away.

"This is not over EarthGov dog! I'll come back for you!" he shouted.

Without wasting further time, Isaac and Ellie continued to follow the waypoint and made their way through the shopping complex before they arrived at the next area of the public district. There was a huge holoboard that read:

Odyssey Station Public District Sector Two

As they proceeded on, both of them came across a huge apartment complex area before they saw the entire area engulfed by pure anarchy. People were everywhere killing each other while fires raged in some areas left unchecked. Some gunfire could also be heard echoing throughout the area.

Suddenly they saw someone crawling towards them from a distance. It was an Odyssey Security Force member.

"Help me…" the man pleaded as he saw Isaac and Ellie before they noticed that he was leaving a blood trail as he crawled.

However, before Isaac and Ellie could react, several people arrived.

More Unitologist… great… thought Isaac for a moment.

Suddenly, one of them took out a divet pistol before shooting the security force member in the head. The others pointed towards Isaac and Ellie before shouting.

"EarthGov! Kill them!"

"You guys are seriously fucking unbelievable!" Isaac shouted back before he and Ellie ducked for cover.

* * *

Kojo and Frank were inside the gunship as they flew over the public district, it was chaos all over. From the gunship, Kojo could see everything happening clearly. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned to Frank.

"Any signs of Clarke anywhere?" asked Kojo.

"Wait… Yes? Really? Alright." Frank was speaking to HQ through a video link from his RIG before he turned to Kojo. "Found him."

"Where is he?" Kojo asked as Frank closed his RIG video link.

"One of our surveillance units spotted him in Public District Sector Two. We're heading there now."

* * *

Just as Isaac thought that things couldn't get any worst, it did. One of the Unitologist picked up the pulse rifle from the dead security force member and started firing at them.

"Damn Unitologist bastards!" Ellie shouted while she ducked for cover and returning fire.

"Trust me Ellie… You haven't seen how crazy these guys are yet… And how much pain they give me… literally…" Isaac replied while he got up and started firing back his pulse rifle.

"Cover me Isaac." Said Ellie as she switched to her plasma cutter from her ammo depleted pulse rifle.

"Ellie?" Isaac asked as he looked at Ellie.

"Isaac… you said you were full of bad ideas right? Well… I have some myself." Ellie replied before she started dashing towards the armed Unitologist.

Smiling to himself behind his face visor, Isaac got up and started firing back several short burst before he noticed a Unitologist sneaking up towards Ellie.

"Ellie! Watch out!" Isaac shouted as he shot a round of stasis towards the Unitologist sneaking behind her.

Upon hearing Isaac, Ellie quickly turned around and saw that the Unitologist sneaking up behind her slowed as Isaac's stasis hit him. Aiming her plasma cutter, she quickly shot several rounds into the man dismembering him before she dashed forward to the next nearest cover. Isaac, who was wondering what Ellie was up to as he reloaded his pulse rifle finally saw her 'bad idea'. Ellie, who was finally within range, took out her plasma cutter before firing three rounds into the giant glass window behind the Unitologist. The first two shots cracked the glass before it finally shattered with the third, sucking out the Unitologists gunmen into the harsh vacuum of space.

After seeing the last armed Unitologist screamed as he got sucked out, Isaac quickly began firing at the emergency air lock module. Successful, a thick steel door slide out from the side and sealed off the room from the outside. Getting up, Isaac smiled towards Ellie.

"One hell of a 'bad idea' Ellie." Isaac chuckled as he walked up to her.

"Something I couldn't have done without you Isaac... And thanks for the plasma cutter." Ellie replied back while smiling.

Isaac looked at Ellie for a second as moment of confusion washing over him. Ellie, who noticed this, smiled and replied back while chuckling.

"For fixing it for me you bastard." Said Ellie while giving him a light playful punch in the shoulder. "And for making it more damn powerful…" Ellie muttered to herself softly while smiling.

Taking the stairs down and reaching the door that led to the main plaza (which the waypoint led them too), Isaac and Ellie opened it and looked around. At the main plaza, there were people running around with most still confused or in panic due to the power break as a huge crowd of Unitologist wrecked havoc while a fire raged at the side unchecked.

Taking advantage of the confusion and chaos, Isaac and Ellie quickly ran following the waypoint.

* * *

Kojo and Frank finally arrived at public district sector two as they flew the gunship around searching for Isaac.

"I don't see him anywhere…" Frank muttered as the pilot flew the gunship in close.

"Sir! There he is!" shouted the pilot as he pointed towards Isaac and Ellie who were running.

"Hot damn! Isn't that Clarke?! Open fire pilot!" Kojo shouted as the pilot flew towards them.

"But wouldn't we hit some of the civilians too sir?" questioned the pilot referring to the people running about.

"Red protocol echo six, shoot to kill soldier. Now what the hell are you waiting for?! A party reunion?! Open fire!" said Kojo.

"Yes sir." Replied the pilot grimly as he pressed the trigger.

* * *

Isaac and Ellie were running when a bright light began to shine from the side temporarily blinding them. Turning, Isaac found the source. Outside in space through the glass behind them, was a gunship similar to the one Isaac faced off at Titan Station.

"Ellie!" Isaac shouted before he reacted immediately by quickly wrapping himself around Ellie to shield her as he jumped to the floor.

Ellie, surprised at Isaac's sudden reaction in wrapping himself around her before lying flat on the floor shielding her, saw as the gunship began firing its twin gattling guns towards their direction.

As the gunship began its trigger happy frenzy, some unfortunately people compromising of both random civilians and Unitologist protestors were gunned down as the heavy slugs from the twin gattling guns tore through them.

Knowing that they couldn't remain like this, Isaac took out his pulse rifle and fired a grenade launcher round towards the gunship. Upon impact, the gunship stopped firing and flew around uncontrollably for several seconds before it regained its balance and continued firing towards Isaac. However, doing that few second window it stopped firing, Isaac and Ellie quickly got up and ran deeper into the public district and out of the gunship's range.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kojo shouted.

"Sir, we just lost one of three stabilizers. If I lose another, this gunship isn't going to hold."

"Alright… Take us down, we'll chase him on foot."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Take us down to the nearest landing pad and head back to base for repairs."

"Yes sir." Replied the pilot as he began lowering the gunship.

"Clarke either has experience fighting gunships or he has one hell of a good aim." thought Kojo without realizing it was both.

* * *

"That was close…" said Isaac as he and Ellie began running down the corridor and towards the ship yards.

"Isaac.. I think we're here." Replied Ellie softly as she pointed at something ahead.

At the corridor in front of them, Isaac could see what Ellie was referring too. There was a huge bulkhead door (similar to the one Isaac faced when he first arrived back at the Government Sector in Titan Station) which led to the ship yards. However, there were six security force members wielding security shields and armed to the teeth guarding it. Isaac guessed they were there to prevent the anarchy from spreading to the ship yards, and to prevent Isaac from reaching it…

"Shit…" muttered Isaac.

"Isaac? Any bad ideas?"

"I don't know…"

Looking around and at his weapons… his options were limited… but there wasn't any other way inside. He had a plan, but it was going to be dangerous… Turning around for a moment and looking at Ellie, Isaac began thinking. No, he was going to make sure that she wouldn't be harmed and in the thick of it.

"Ellie… Listen to me, here's what I need you to do. My pulse rifle has a single grenade launcher shot left inside it. When I dash out, I want you to shoot it at the guards. While they're distracted, I need you to run down to the next cover and shoot towards them until you're out of ammo and buy me some time." Isaac told Ellie as he handed her his pulse rifle together with whatever pulse ammo he had left.

"Isaac… This sounds dangerous… What are you going to do?" replied Ellie while sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about me… Ready?"

Ellie nodded as Isaac took out his javelin gun. There were two more shots left inside and he had to make them count.

"Now!" Isaac shouted before he dashed out. And with that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kojo and Frank were alone… Checking their pulse rifles and making sure it was fully loaded, the two proceeded to head straight for the public district from the landing pad before Frank stopped for a second.

"Frank? What are you waiting for?! Come on, let's go!"

"Wait… Kojo think about it. If Clarke's trying to make a break for it, where would he go from here?"

Spending several seconds thinking about what Frank had just said, Kojo looked at him.

"The ship yards! It's the closest thing from here to get off the station!"

"Precisely. So instead of chasing him, why not wait for him at the ship yards then take him out when he's most vulnerable."

"Nice thinking Frank, let's go." Kojo replied as the two changed their course.

* * *

The last thing Ellie remembered was a lot of shouting and confusion by the security forces as the grenade round impacted. Running to the nearest cover Isaac pointed out earlier, Ellie quickly took out the pulse rifle before firing back at full auto towards the already confused security forces.

Five of the security forces were not injured but merely confused while one of them was slightly injured as the riot shield they held protected them against the blast and concussion from the light grenade round. However one of them fell down abruptly as the bullets from the pulse rifle struck him.

"Over there!" shouted the others pointing towards the Ellie.

However before they could do anything, a javelin spear struck the ground near them and released an electrical charge knocking out another three of the remaining five security forces.

"What the hell?!" shouted another.

As Isaac fired the second and last javelin spear, he quickly took out his plasma cutter. However, the two remaining security force members were fast enough and rolled aside dodging the electrical discharge from the javelin spear before firing back. Isaac grunted in pain as several shots hit him.

"Isaac!" Ellie shouted seeing Isaac grunt in pain before returning fire with her pulse rifle.

"There's two of them!" shouted one of the remaining security force member before he was struck down by Ellie's pulse rifle fire.

The last remaining security force member turned and aimed at Ellie, hand on the trigger, ready to fire a grenade launcher round. Ellie fired back, only to discover that the pulse rifle was empty. Dropping it to the ground, Ellie quickly switched to her plasma cutter but she knew that she couldn't fire back in time… However, before the security force member could fire at Ellie, a round of stasis hit him as he slowed down. Swinging his plasma cutter, Isaac smashed the man at the head before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

In front of him, laid the six security officers on the floor. All of them were either knocked out, electrocuted or wounded till unconsciousness.

"Isaac!" Ellie shouted worriedly while removing a med pack and applying it on Isaac.

"Ellie… I'm fine… I've been through worst…" Isaac spoke while he opened his face visor as Ellie used the med pack on him.

However, before he could continue Ellie gave him a light punch in the face.

"Ouch! What was that…?" Isaac asked while rubbing his face before Ellie hugged him and buried her face into his arms.

"Ellie… I…" Isaac began speaking as Ellie hugged him tighter.

"Don't… you bastard… I know… I know you don't want me to get harmed… But every time you do something like that… It makes me scared Isaac… it makes me so scared of losing you… And I can't handle losing you… because... because I love you…" Isaac could hear her as she cried slowly. As she cried, Isaac slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort Ellie.

Ellie opened her face visor as they both looked deep into each other's eyes. Slowly using his right hand to gently brush aside the tears on her face, Ellie smiled and began to speak slowly and softly.

"Isaac… I love you." Ellie spoke as her face turned red.

"Ellie… I love you to…" Isaac replied back as he felt himself blush.

Before Isaac could do anything further, Ellie closed her eyes and leaned forward, and pushing her face towards Isaac and pressed her lips into his. As they kissed each other, Isaac closed his eyes as he felt the softness and warmness of Ellie's moist lips flowing through him as they embraced each other.

* * *

Kojo and Frank finally reached the ship yards and looked around. Everything was normal as people walked around performing their usual routine while ships came in and left the ship yard. There wasn't any sign of the terrorist bastard Clarke anywhere… Although in the distance there was a small minor protest going on by the Unitologist as several security forces tried to disperse them.

"These rock worshippers sure don't quit don't they?" Frank replied upon noticing the crowd protesting.

Thank god they don't know what's going on in the rest of the public district… Can't imagine the violence spreading here too… Kojo thought as he saw the crowd of Unitologist protesting.

* * *

Isaac and Ellie smiled while looking into each other's eyes as they finished the kiss.

"Ellie… let's get out of here once and for all… together…" Isaac spoke as he broke the silence between them.

"You bet… you bastard…" Ellie smiled as she got ready her plasma cutter.

"Let's do this." Isaac muttered to himself as he activated his face visor while he too wielded his plasma cutter.

As they opened the bulkhead door, Isaac and Ellie saw as the main ship yard platform was ahead of them. They were close… they were so close.

* * *

Kojo and Frank looked around before they saw Isaac and Ellie running down from one of the entrances towards the main docking platform far away.

"There they are!" shouted Frank as Kojo nodded.

"No more hide and seek Clarke. This cat and mouse chase is over." Kojo muttered as they both ran towards them.

* * *

Isaac and Ellie ran as fast as they could towards the main docking platform. Around them, there were many ships arriving and departing in and out of Odyssey Station. Now it was a matter of choosing which ship. Looking towards the information board for a few seconds Isaac turned to Ellie.

"Ellie, let's go. I know which ship we can…" Isaac was speaking before he was rudely interrupted by the sound of pulse rifle fire.

Facing at the direction of the pulse fire, Isaac noticed that there were two security forces running towards them. And one of them was Kojo…

"Shit… that guy really hates my guts." Isaac muttered before he turned to face Ellie.

"Follow me!" Isaac shouted as the two began running.

* * *

"Shit! They're getting away!" Frank shouted as he fired.

"No they aren't. Not on my watch." Kojo replied.

* * *

As bullets flew past with the sound of gunfire echoing high in the air, panic arose quickly. People began panicking and scrambling all over confused as the sound of gunfire continued and became louder. The Unitologist crowd, already provoked at the security forces trying to disperse them finally went all out upon hearing the sound of gunfire. More gunfire followed as the security forces handling the crowd began firing their own weapons. Soon, the panic continued to spread and eventually the entire Odyssey Station Ship Yard dissolved into chaos. And among the panicked people and the mad crowd of Unitologist were Isaac and Ellie.

Noticing the panic that started spreading all over like a wildfire, Isaac quickly changed direction and headed straight for the mob of Unitologist fighting with security forces. Hoping to lose themselves in the crowd, Isaac turned around only to find that Kojo and his partner still hot in pursuit. However Isaac quickly turned to face in front of him as he heard Ellie shouting at him.

"Isaac! Look out!"

Turning in front, Isaac saw why Ellie was trying to catch his attention. There were three people, or Unitologist blocking his path thinking he was a security force member. Isaac responded by firing a round of stasis temporarily slowing the three attackers down, enough time for he and Ellie to proceed on.

"Sorry guys, I don't have time to deal with you." Said Isaac as he ran past his attackers.

* * *

Kojo fired his pulse rifle towards Isaac only to find his bullets hitting one of the Unitologist protestors in the mob ahead of him. Smart bastard, Kojo thought. Clarke was trying to lose himself in the mob. Turning around, Kojo found that Frank had his own problems. Frank was busy fending off two Unitologist who attacked him as they ran through the mob. Looking at Kojo, Frank shouted.

"Kojo! Don't worry about me I'll handle this! You get Clarke!" he shouted before he punched the first attacker in the face and began wrestling with the other as he dropped his pulse rifle.

Nodding, Kojo continued and made his way through. He wasn't going to let Clarke get away...

* * *

Isaac and Ellie continued running until they reached the cargo loading area of the ship yard.

"Transport ship 08B leaving Odyssey Station in three minutes. I repeat three minutes." Spoke an automated voice.

"There!" Ellie shouted pointing towards one of the transport ship with the label '08B' on it as the cargo doors of the ship began closing.

Quickly dashing in, the cargo doors of the ship were still closing when Kojo emerged from the mob.

"Clarke!" he shouted before aiming his pulse rifle and firing at full auto.

* * *

"Clarke!" Kojo shouted as he saw Isaac and Ellie entering the cargo bay of the transport ship. Firing his pulse rifle, most of his shots either went wild or impacted the cargo doors of the ship, missing Isaac. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to reach him in time or hit him with his pulse rifle fire, Kojo took aim as he prepared to fire a grenade launcher round straight into the cargo bay of the ship. And into Isaac.

* * *

Isaac and Ellie ducked as bullets whizzed past them. However they saw that Kojo had stopped firing and instead stood there… aiming… Both of them were confused until Ellie realized what Kojo was up too. Quickly drawing her plasma cutter she fired two shots towards Kojo.

* * *

Kojo was ready to press the trigger when he saw Isaac's companion firing two shots from a plasma cutter towards him.

"No more running, time to die Clarke." Kojo muttered before he pressed the trigger… only to realize that the front part of his gun was missing. His pulse rifle had been sliced to half by Ellie's two well place shots from her plasma cutter. Looking up, Kojo saw as the cargo doors finally closed as the transport ship took off and began departing Odyssey Station. Kojo knew that he had lost, Clarke had manage to run away from him… again… There wasn't anything he could do. Even if they knew the ship's destination it would be no use. As by the time they found the ship, Clarke would be long gone. Though mostly angry and disappointed in his failure to terminate Isaac Clarke, part of him admired Isaac's determination.

"What a shame." Thought Kojo as he watched the transport ship flew further and further away, Kojo chuckled to himself as he thought about the entire cat and mouse chase he and Isaac had the whole time...

"I'll see you around 'Keith'..." before he turned around and began walking away back to the chaos that engulfed Odyssey Station.

* * *

As the transport ship flew further, Isaac face visor was down as he could see the outline of Odyssey Station getting smaller as he and Ellie were tucked safely away alone inside the cargo bay of the ship. Isaac slowly thought to himself everything that had happened since he and Ellie first escaped Titan Station to where he was standing now. So much had happened, so much… and yet… only a day had passed. But most importantly, Ellie was with him, safe… her promise kept… their love for each other…

Smiling to himself as he breathed out of sigh of relief, Isaac turned around as Ellie spoke to him whose face visor was also down.

"Isaac? You alright?" Ellie asked with a look of concern on her face as she noticed Isaac standing there quietly while looking out of the small port hole window at Odyssey Station.

"Well Ellie, what can I say? It was one hell of a day." Isaac replied as he smiled towards her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Terribly sorry for posting this chapter late, as I was extremely busy lately. But at last, Isaac and Ellie have managed to escape Odyssey Station together and express their true love for each other. What happens now from here? Find out more in chapter 12.


	12. Feelings

**Chapter 12: Feelings**

It had been an hour since Isaac and Ellie escaped Odyssey Station, and now the two were sitting down next to each other in the corner of the cargo bay inside the transport ship with their backs resting against the wall. As Isaac lay there, he could feel Ellie resting her head on his left shoulder with her eyes closed. It had been one hell of a day, Isaac thought to himself. About half an hour ago, the transport ship they were in had just shocked out of the Sol System away from Odyssey Station to who knows where. It would be a while before they would shock into another system. He and Ellie had scouted the cargo bay earlier and were glad to discover that they were alone down here. No one else in the ship was aware of their presence, besides, they didn't want people to find out that they were hiding down here. While Ellie breathed slowly, Isaac had planned everything ahead. Once the ship arrived to wherever it shocked into, Isaac and Ellie would sneak out of the ship and go to somewhere else… somewhere else where EarthGov wouldn't look and somewhere where there were little to no Unitology presence. Somewhere else where they could settle down in peace…

"Isaac, stop thinking… you deserve some rest…" he told himself. Rest… he remembered thinking the exact same thing when he escaped Titan Station only to arrive at Odyssey. Chuckling softly, he turned to his left to face Ellie… His face visor was down, and he could feel her soft hair brushing against his skin as she rested her head on his shoulder… the warmness of her breath…

Smiling to himself, Isaac looked at Ellie more closely as she was no longer wearing her sec-suit. Ellie's slim figure and curves stood out and she looked peaceful as her eyes were closed… her missing right eye had been replaced at the hospital as he slowly lifted his left hand and brushed it against her soft hair. Ellie snuggled into Isaac as he brushed her hair slowly… Suddenly he noticed something, Ellie wore a familiar looking object on her right wrist. Slowly lifting his right hand, Isaac moved it and touched her wrist before he identified the object… It was a Unitologist bracelet…

Ellie snuggled her head comfortably onto Isaac's shoulder as he brushed his hand against her hair. Smiling, she recalled the kiss she and Isaac had when they expressed their love for each other on Odyssey Station. His lips had been warm and welcoming… Suddenly, she felt Isaac's hand touching her wrist. Slowly opening her eyes, she found Isaac staring hard at the Unitology bracelet she wore. Noticing a change in his facial expression, she knew what he was thinking. Ellie knew that Isaac hated Unitology with all his life… Ellie wasn't a Unitologist, the bracelet had been a…

"Ellie." Isaac spoke finally breaking the silence.

"Isaac it's not what you…" Ellie began speaking.

"This is a Unitologist bracelet…" Isaac interrupted her as he spoke in that weird tone she had never heard before. Ellie became slightly scared, she never heard him spoke in this tone before.

Thoughts and possibilities ran through Isaac's mind as he looked at the Unitology bracelet Ellie wore… However, the rational part of him began thinking slowly. Ellie couldn't be a Unitologist, she had shot and killed so many Unitologists they fought back at Odyssey Station. Also, she didn't have the usual 'thing' all Unitologist had (like being offended when someone talked against Unitology or constantly talking about the greatness of Unitology). Both of them also knew that they wouldn't lie to each other… they loved each other… However, part of him was curious as to how Ellie had obtained the bracelet.

"Isaac?" Ellie spoke slowly and carefully.

Turning back to face her, Isaac facial expression calmed down as he released a deep breath. He could see that she was slightly frightened at his sudden change of behavior earlier.

"Isaac… I know what you're thinking but I'm not… I will never lie to you, I promise. I'm not a Unitologist Isaac." Ellie spoke. She was being honest as she spoke truthfully. Ellie wasn't a Unitologist. She even slightly disliked them for being fanatical.

"Where…?" Isaac replied back.

"Where what Isaac?" said Ellie confused.

"Where did you get it?" Isaac asked.

"It was a gift… from a friend of mine who died back in Titan Station… He gave it to me… His name was Kaleb…" Ellie spoke slowly as she continued.

Isaac became quiet as Ellie began telling her story.

"Kaleb was a friend of mine… We first met when I worked at the CEC and we became good friends soon after. Well… one day, I and my crew were at another station delivering supplies and Kaleb was among us. We stopped by a gift shop that were selling some souvenirs and Kaleb picked up the bracelet and gave it to me as a gift. He told me that the words on the bracelet meant 'Life' in Unitology, and that it was a lucky charm that would keep me safe… I thought it was stupid at first… but when the Necromorph outbreak broke out on Titan Station, I've been wearing it ever since…"

"I wore it because I was scared Isaac… because I was so afraid…" Ellie continued as she finished.

"I'm sorry Ellie… I'm sorry for scaring you just now and jumping the gun…"

Ellie smiled at him while she snuggled her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Isaac, can I ask you something?" Ellie spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate Unitology so much? I myself dislike them for being fanatical bastards but you seem to hate them with all your life…"

This time it was Ellie's turn to remain silent as Isaac began speaking.

Isaac told Ellie about his childhood life, about how his father was always gone in his work and had left before he got to know him well and how he had spent most of his life with his mother. Isaac told Ellie how his mother had become a devoted Unitologist soon after, until she sold off all of their family estate to the Church of Unitology so she could finance her full membership and to purchase herself a Vested-level title. How he was unable to afford tuition fees to a well regarded engineering academy and forced to graduate from a lesser college because of her actions… how he was angry at the fact that so many people like his mother blindly gave all their family's hard earned money for the sake of moving up in rank in the Church of Unitology… the fact that Unitology was a sick lie…

As he finished, Ellie looked deeply into his eyes caringly.

"Isaac… I didn't know…"

A moment of silence followed between them before Ellie put both of her hands on his lap and lifted her head from his shoulder before resting it on his chest while she slowly laid and snuggled her body into him. Isaac responded by wrapping his left hand around her before gently and slowly pulling her into him. As Ellie rested her head on his chest, she could hear the rhythmic and gentle sound of his heartbeat and breathing.

Out of curiosity, Ellie decided to ask…

"Isaac?"

"Hmm?" Isaac replied back while he closed his eyes.

"Back at Titan Station, you were talking about the Ishimura… About how everything started on it?" Ellie asked curiously.

Opening his eyes upon mentioning the Ishimura, Isaac began speaking.

"The Ishimura… I was part of an emergency response unit attached to the USG Kellion as we were dispatched to the USG Ishimura, which we had lost contact with… The Ishimura was last reported to be over Aegis VII, a mining colony…" Isaac began as he slowly told Ellie his story.

Isaac continued and told Ellie about how they crash landed into the Ishimura's Flight Deck, their horrifying discovery of the Necromorphs and the true fate of the Ishimura's crew. He then continued about fixing the Ishimura with Zach and Kendra while trying to survive the horrors that laid in it, finding Mercer, Kyne and the Marker… About how he thought he had found Nicole… How he thought she was alive… The USM Valor, Kendra's betrayal… how Nicole was dead the whole time… And at last confronting the Hive Mind on Aegis VII before escaping.

"And then the next thing I knew, I woke up finding myself in a mental asylum on Titan Station forgetting the last three years of my life…" said Isaac as he continued telling about his experience on the Sprawl.

As Isaac told his story, Ellie remained silent. Inside her, she began to understand more about Isaac and the hardships he had to face. She had begun to understand more about the man she loved… why he hated Unitology, why he wanted to stop the Marker badly, why he had been so guilty to himself, why he had sent her away in the gunship… because Isaac was like her when she came back to rescue him, he too couldn't bear to lose anyone else he loved… like her… He loved her purely and…

She loved him with all her heart.

He continued to tell her about how he made his way through the chaos that had engulfed Titan Station, Tiedemann trying to kill him while doing so, Daina's betrayal… And finally…

"It was then I met you Ellie…" Isaac spoke before he finally stopped.

Ellie and Isaac then became silent as Ellie laid her head on Isaac's chest while he took a deep breath. After spending several minutes of silence, Ellie mustered up the courage before she finally asked.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"How was Nicole like?"

Isaac kept quiet for awhile before answering slowly.

"Nicole… We loved each other and she was the one thing keeping me going when I was aboard the Ishimura… When I found out that she was dead the entire time… I was devastated… I mean… If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be aboard the Ishimura…"

Ellie remained silent as she looked deep into Isaac's eyes… Did Isaac still feel guilty over Nicole's death?

"But… I don't know, I think… I think Nicole would have wanted me to move on… She would have wanted me to move on through life and be happy… like you said Ellie, what's done is done… I still remember her and I'll never forget about Nicole but… she would have wanted me to not regret about the past and move on through the present." Said Isaac as he finished.

"How about you Ellie?"

"Hmmm?" Ellie replied.

"Where you and Kaleb… together?" Isaac asked.

Ellie instantly became silent upon mentioning Kaleb. Fearing that he might have said something wrong Isaac quickly replied back.

"Ellie… I'm sorry if I…"

"No, it's alright Isaac... Kaleb… I guess you can say that we were really close… as friends. But we weren't together."

Isaac gave Ellie a confused expression before she continued.

"Kaleb… I found him more like a brother… he always cared about me and always made sure I was safe… he… he sacrificed his life to save me back in Titan Station…" Ellie stopped as she closed her eyes remembering how Kaleb had detonated a Line Gun mine and his final words to her.

* * *

"I hear them coming. Don't kill us both, Ellie, just… run. I'll save you, just go."

* * *

Ellie began crying softly. Tears began to fall like gentle raindrops onto Isaac as she buried her face into him.

Clutching her gently and warmly, Isaac began to rub Ellie's back warmly as he comforted her.

"It's alright Ellie… it's alright…"

After three minutes of silence, Ellie stopped crying. Still burying her face inside him, Ellie spoke.

"Isaac…"

"Don't worry Ellie… I'm here…"

A short while later, Ellie slowly lifted her head and faced Isaac. Her face still stained with tears as Isaac used his hand to brush her face. Smiling, she slowly lay on his chest and breathed deep. Slowly moving her left hand, Ellie proceeded to remove the Unitology bracelet from her right wrist before keeping it in her pocket.

"Ellie? Why did you take it off? I wouldn't mind if you wore it."

"I wore it because I thought it was a lucky charm to keep me safe like Kaleb said… But…" replied Ellie before she paused for a second.

"But?" said Isaac.

"But now I have you Isaac… I feel safe and warm whenever I'm with you…" Ellie continued before she slowly reached up to his face and whispered,

"I love you…" as her lips melted into his.

As they finished the kiss, Isaac and Ellie smiled at each other before Ellie snuggled herself into Isaac comfortably. As she laid down her head and pressed it against Isaac's chest, she could hear the soft calming sound of his heartbeat before slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too Ellie." Isaac whispered to her as she fell asleep. Brushing his hand against her soft hair, Isaac began to feel his eyelids becoming heavy as he slowly drifted into sleep…

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, any constructive comments and reviews will be helpful. Chapter 13 will be coming. ;)


	13. I'll Never Leave You

**Chapter 13: I'll Never Leave You**

5 days later

Isaac stopped in front of the door as he removed a key card using one of his free hands while his other held a medium size paper bag filled with groceries. Looking around him, Isaac was glad to discover that he was alone in the hallway. After all, it was in the middle of the night… Isaac thought as he slowly pushed the key card into the door, softly, but loud enough for Ellie to hear him from the inside. The door panel light turned from red to green as it recognized Isaac's key card before it opened. Quickly slipping the key card back into his pocket, Isaac slowly and cautiously made his way in while observing his surroundings. Entering and closing the door behind him, Isaac turned around only to discover that Ellie wasn't in the living room…

Since their escape from Odyssey aboard the transport ship, Isaac and Ellie had arrived at a spaceport before quickly boarding another ship to here, the Weber Space Station (with no major events happening on the way), which they had arrived yesterday. The small space station was a minor trading hub independent from EarthGov and had barely any Unitologist presence as it was located far out from any major civilization. Most people here minded their own business and were not suspicious of Isaac's and Ellie's arrival. For now, staying here seemed the best option until they could move somewhere else safer…

Pushing the rest of his thoughts aside for the moment, Isaac gently put the bag of groceries on the table as he began to search for Ellie. The small apartment unit they lived in had only three small rooms. The living room and the kitchen were both together, a medium size bedroom with a queen sized bed in it, and a small bathroom (which had warm water, to Isaac's relief). So Ellie was either taking a shower or was inside the bedroom. When Isaac and Ellie first arrived here yesterday, they collapsed in exhaustion upon entering their small apartment unit. Isaac had immediately dropped onto the couch while Ellie collapsed onto the bed before they both fell straight asleep and only waking up the following morning. The rest of the day had passed uneventful before Isaac decided to go outside and grab some groceries…

As he walked towards the bedroom, he realized that the bathroom door was wide open with no one inside. Ellie had to be inside the bedroom… Isaac thought as he continued walking before finding the bedroom door closed. Standing there for a moment, Isaac couldn't hear anything coming from inside the room before he lifted his hand and knocked the door gently.

No response…

"Ellie?" Isaac spoke softly for her to hear him.

There was still no response…

Slowly but cautiously, Isaac rested his hand on the door knob, before turning it and opening the door. The room was warm and dimly lit inside as Isaac noticed Ellie sitting on the floor in the corner of the room by herself. She had her face buried in her arms as she sat there alone quietly… She had been crying… Closing the door behind him gently, Isaac slowly walked towards Ellie before he sat on the floor next to her. Slowly laying his arm on her back, he began speaking gently.

"Ellie?"

As his warm arms touched her, Ellie began to slowly lift her head up before facing Isaac. Her face was red with tear stains on her cheek, signs that she had been crying.

"Isaac…" she spoke softly.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Isaac asked caringly.

"I had a nightmare just now Isaac... It was about… them..." Ellie replied closing her eyes upon mentioning 'them'.

"Who?" Isaac continued.

"My friends… the group that followed me back in Titan Station… they were asking me… why didn't they make it out too…"

Isaac knew what Ellie meant, she was being plagued by nightmares about the incident at Titan Station. About her friends and the group that didn't make it out. It was a nightmare just like when he had nightmares about Nicole's death until he had let her go…

"Ellie, it's alright. It's just a nightmare." He replied as he slowly hugged her warmly.

"Isaac…" Ellie continued as she accepted his hug and wrapped herself around him holding him gently.

"Ellie, I'm here. I'm here for you and I'll always be Ellie." Isaac replied back as they embraced each other. As he hugged her warmly, he spoke gently into her ear.

"I'll never leave you Ellie. I love you." Said Isaac as they slowly kissed each other passionately feeling the warmness and the moistness of their lips as a warm and strong feeling began to rise inside the two of them.

"I love you Isaac..." Ellie quickly replied.

After the passionate kiss, the two of them withdrew and looked at each other happily before Ellie began speaking.

"Isaac…"

"Ellie…" Isaac replied.

The two looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly before resuming their passionate kiss. Ellie opened her mouth as they kissed and pushed her tongue into his as Isaac responded by also opening his mouth before their tongues met. Both of them began breathing faster as their kissing became more ardent, playful and loving as their tongues played with each other.

Wrapping their arms tightly and warmly around each other, Isaac and Ellie stood up while their lips were still connected as they both slowly made their way towards the bed. Ellie slowly walked backwards as Isaac followed her. Pausing their kiss for a moment, Isaac lifted her tenderly as he slowly laid Ellie on the bed softly as he joined her. Curving her mouth into a warm and sweet smile, Ellie resumed the kiss as she laid down and closed her eyes allowing the warm feeling inside her to build.

Both of them slowly began removing each other's clothing as their clothes fell and laid on the floor. Removing the last of their clothing, Isaac and Ellie were both completely naked as they continued kissing each other lovingly while they pressed their warm bodies against each other, feeling the softness of each other's skin. As their lips melted into each other, Isaac threw the blanket over them before he slowly moved his hands and began rubbing and feeling the smooth texture and softness of Ellie's skin.

Ellie's breathing quickened as she felt her whole body becoming hot, with the heat inside her beginning to build while she closed her eyes. She could feel Isaac's soft and moist lips pressing against hers as their tongues played with each other. At the same time, she could also feel his hands brushing against her skin, the warm and tender feeling with each time he brushed it and his warm body gently pressing against hers. Ellie let out a small soft moan as she felt his length pressing against her belly button.

Pausing for a moment as they opened their eyes, Ellie looked at Isaac as their deep and loving gaze met each other. After a second of silence, Ellie pulled her lips away and spoke softly.

"Isaac… please… make love with me…" she spoke as her face blushed red.

"I love you Ellie…" Isaac replied back softly before they resumed.

As their lips met again, Ellie closed her eyes slowly enjoying every moment. Breathing even faster, Ellie gasped before she moaned loudly in pleasure as Isaac's length slowly entered her while she felt his warm bare chest pressing against her supple breasts. Quickly wrapping her hands tightly around his back, Ellie began moaning in pleasure as Isaac's length began to thrust inside her as he began making love with her.

Isaac thrust slowly into Ellie's warm, inviting depths before he began to increase his tempo as Ellie's moaning slowly became louder. Her hands began pressing deeper and harder on his back as both of them lovingly pressed their bodies against each other. Her gentle and warm lips pressing against his, their tongues moving and playing inside each other... He could feel her hot breath and the sweat that glistened on both of their bodies as he quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and faster inside her wet warmth... slowly pushing both of them closer to their climax…

Ellie was completely lost in love and pleasure as she laid there while both of them made love with each other. Inside her, she could feel Isaac's length lovingly moving deeper and faster... finally reaching her womb as she felt herself nearing her climax. The feeling was overwhelming for her as their lips and tongues continued playing with each other, his warm and gentle hands rubbing and constantly brushing her skin… his warm and soft body lovingly pressing against hers, melding into each other... and Isaac making love with her…

Ellie moaned loudly in pleasure as she felt her body becoming tense as well as Isaac's before they both reached their climax, Isaac and Ellie coming their love into each other as Isaac's sweet and warm life flowed into Ellie's loving womb as they both cried out in unison. As they finished, Isaac and Ellie laid down together resting on their side facing each other while still locked inside their loving embrace… eyes closed… their hands still wrapped around each other warmly… their lips still connected… his length still buried inside her…

Opening their eyes, Isaac and Ellie looked into each other as they both began to breathe slowly, their hot loving breath brushing each other's face every time they exhaled. Withdrawing their tongues from each other as well as their lips, Ellie smiled sweetly at Isaac as they both were still locked in each other's embrace, their bodies melded and never wanting to let go… their arms still wrapped around each other firmly but gently... Inside her, Ellie could feel Isaac's sweet love flowing deep inside her wet warmth...

Isaac smiled back lovingly as he saw a trickle of sweat flowing down from Ellie's face. Their bodies wet as it glistened in each other's sweat while Isaac and Ellie cuddled each other. Ellie began to slowly snuggle herself comfortably into Isaac as he used one hand to brush her soft hair. At last they laid there on the soft bed, with the blanket covering their bodies from their feet until their chest as they remained in their love embrace... the smell of love filling the room...

Smiling sweetly and lovingly Ellie spoke.

"Isaac… thank you..." She spoke while smiling as her entire face seemed to glow.

"For what Ellie?" Isaac replied softly.

"For always being here for me."

As he smiled, Isaac replied back.

"Ellie, I'll never leave you… I love you."

"I'll never leave you too…" Ellie replied as she kissed him before whispering. "I love you Isaac."

"I love you too Ellie." Said Isaac softly before both of them closed their eyes slowly while moving their head forward before their lips met again.

Enjoying a passionate kiss, Ellie closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep while their lips connected. As Ellie breathed slowly, Isaac took in a deep breath while feeling the warmth of her body flowing through him. Soon, Isaac closed his eyes and fell asleep as they both took another deep breath… wrapped and cuddled inside each other's loving embrace as their bodies pressed against each other and melded, glistened with each other's sweat, while their hands were still wrapped around, both of their lips pressed against each other and... the feeling of warmth and love flowing through and inside both of them…

* * *

Author's Notes: The story hasn't ended yet, there's still a chapter 14 coming soon. xD


	14. Love

**Chapter 14: Love**

7 months later

It had been six months since Isaac and Ellie moved into Haven, a peaceful agriculture colony far away from any civilized space. Haven was located on Gemini, a moon orbiting a gas giant and the only inhabited place in the Helix System, one of the systems far out at the edge of space. Aside from being mostly isolated save for the occasional trading vessels that come to trade once a year, trading agricultural products that Haven produced for refined goods and heavy duty equipment supplied by traders, Haven was also strongly independent from both EarthGov and Unitology.

Everyone who settled down in Haven consisting of both newcomers and the original colonists were people who wanted to settle down without being bothered… people who were sick of EarthGov and Unitology and didn't want to be associated with them at all… people who wanted to start anew and build their future in peace… people who wanted to begin a fresh new life…

Haven was the only colony on Gemini, being sparsely populated by only eight thousand people while the rest of the moon was covered by vast grasslands and fertile ground. It was here that Isaac and Ellie decided to settle down together peacefully and raise their baby together…

* * *

Ellie smiled sweetly recalling everything that happened for the past seven months, since she and Isaac met on Titan Station, how they had escaped together and fell deeply in love with each other. Isaac... Both Isaac and Ellie loved each other purely, genuinely and unconditionally and wanted to be together forever. Ellie remembered her first time making love when she and Isaac made love together during their stay at Weber... all the times they made love together… the look of joy and happiness on Isaac's face when she told him that she was pregnant with their baby, that he was going to be a father and she a mother, that they were going to be a family…

It was then she and Isaac had planned ahead and decided to move to Haven, so they could raise their baby girl together peacefully without EarthGov or Unitologists hunting or bothering them. They had arrived here six months ago and a month later, the two of them were married. Ellie remembered their beautiful marriage, Isaac proposing to her, and kissing his gentle and warm lips…

Lying down on her back on the bed, Ellie smiled as she felt the cool night breeze blowing through the window of their home and into the bedroom. Looking down at her large bulging belly due to being seven months pregnant, Ellie smiled lovingly as she patted it gently while closing her eyes happily, knowing that she harbored she and Isaac's life inside her… their first child… their baby girl. It was her first time pregnant and Ellie wanted to be as gentle as possible for their baby. Gently turning to her right, Ellie's heart expanded with love as she saw Isaac sleeping softly, with his body cuddled and wrapped with hers, giving her and their baby warmth and love.

"Isaac..." Thought Ellie as she smiled. Since their arrival, Isaac had built their home from scratch. Though Ellie wanted to help, Isaac told her to rest and not to strain herself for their baby, much to Ellie's protest. Due to his engineering expertise, Isaac worked as one the colony's valuable electrical and system engineers as they didn't have many, due to being mostly isolated.

Slowly wrapping her hands around Isaac's back and snuggling into him, Ellie kissed Isaac lovingly, waking him up. Opening his eyes slowly, Isaac smiled as he saw Ellie in front of him before he began speaking softly.

"Ellie?"

"Isaac, what should we name our baby girl?" Ellie asked while smiling sweetly as she patted her bulging belly.

Chuckling, Isaac kissed her as Ellie giggled.

"We'll decide when the time comes Ellie, together as a family." Isaac spoke, smiling as he looked at Ellie's bulging belly lovingly before he continued.

"She's going to be as beautiful as her mother." Isaac continued before he kissed Ellie again.

"And as smart as her father…" said Ellie as they began kissing each other passionately while snuggling together making sure their baby was warm and comfortable.

Ellie purred softly as Isaac rubbed and brushed his hand against her bulging belly, her eyes sparkling with love and her mouth curving into a warm smile. Isaac pressed his hand softly on Ellie's belly and could feel the warmth coming from the life that harbored within.

"She loves her daddy." Ellie smiled judging by the sudden rush of love and warm from their baby as Isaac's warm hands continued to brush against her large belly.

"She loves her mommy too." Replied Isaac as they kissed each other slowly savoring every moment as their lips pressed against each other.

Ellie embraced Isaac and snuggled inside him while slowly closing her eyes as she fell asleep. As she snuggled, Isaac used one hand to warmly rub her back while brushing her bulging belly with the other before falling back asleep.

As Ellie listened to Isaac's calm breathing and gentle heartbeat, she smiled, knowing that they would be a family soon. Ellie stroked her belly lovingly before she fell asleep together with Isaac.

And so Isaac and Ellie lay asleep comfortably, with a cool gentle breeze blowing in as they cuddled and embraced each other with love, making sure their baby girl was comfortably snuggled and warm as a soft, calm and gentle feeling flowed through inside them…

It was deep pure love…

* * *

End…

**I'll Never Leave You - Dedas155  
**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's chapter 14 for you guys, hope you all enjoyed it.

**I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites, followed it and reviewed it for giving me inspiration to write this entire story the and constructive reviews to help me improve myself. Also, special thanks to odalys-ortiz for adding this story to the dead space community 'An Engineer and A Pilot', I really appreciate it! Thank you! And also, thank you to those of you in the dead space community 'An Engineer and A Pilot' for also giving me the inspiration to write and finish this story.**

**Lastly, I hope everyone who has viewed and read this story enjoyed it. I'm happy and glad if you do.**

* * *

End...?

Author's Notes: Will there be an epilogue?

(Spoiler alert! Yes, there will be an epilogue.) - Dedas155 ;)


	15. Life

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 15: Life**

2 months later

Colony of Haven  
Haven Colony Hospital

Isaac found himself holding Ellie's hand in the delivery room as she gave birth to their child.

"Ellie, you're doing great. Just keep pushing." Isaac spoke as Ellie let out a scream while she squeezed his hand tightly and pushed.

Aside from Isaac, Ellie and their baby, there was two other hospital staff inside the delivery room to aid with the baby's birth as Ellie continued pushing.

"Isaac!" Ellie cried his name out loudly and lovingly, squeezing his hand harder as she continued to give birth to their child.

"Just a little more." One of the doctors spoke as the nurse behind him stood readily.

"Ellie, you're almost there." said Isaac while using his other hand to brush her hair softly as she let out another scream.

After one final push, Ellie finally gave birth to their child as the baby came out. A high pitched cry filled the room as the doctor spoke.

"It's a girl." Said the doctor as he walked over and handed Isaac and Ellie's baby girl, who was wrapped warmly with a towel to Ellie.

Nodding and smiling to each other after cleaning everything up, both the doctor and the nurse left the delivery room before they closed the door behind them gently, leaving both parents in the delivery room together with their newborn child.

Isaac and Ellie smiled as Ellie held their baby in her arms lovingly. She had a wisp of brown hair and a smooth light brownish skin similar to Ellie's but had Isaac's strong eyes.

She was beautiful.

"Isaac, our baby girl. She's so beautiful." Ellie spoke as tears of joy streaked down her cheeks while she smiled lovingly towards their newborn child.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." Isaac replied while smiling as he turned to face Ellie, who smiled back sweetly at him before they both leaned forward and shared a loving and passionate kiss.

"Isaac, what should we name her?" Ellie asked as she began to gently brush her hand against their baby who giggled happily as she snuggled comfortably into Ellie's arms.

"Rachel." Isaac spoke as he smiled.

"It's a lovely name for our beautiful baby." Ellie replied as their newly named baby cuddled into Ellie comfortably.

Smiling at each other, Isaac and Ellie closed their eyes as they both leaned down and kissed Rachel on the head lovingly.

* * *

1 month later

It was a cool Sunday night as a light gentle breeze swept through the peaceful colony of Haven. The sky was clear as it was cloudless, leaving a beautiful view of the thousands and thousands of stars shining brightly in the night sky. Though it was only eight at night, most of the population of Haven was fast asleep as tomorrow would be a busy day. Aside from being peaceful, the entire population of Haven was happy as a cheerful mood could be felt throughout the colony. Mostly because tomorrow would mark the beginning of this year's harvest season, and with this year's harvest being very successful, everyone was happy and looking forward towards tomorrow.

But for Isaac and Ellie, it was something else that made them purely happy...

It was because they were both finally a family together, with their beautiful baby girl…

Isaac and Ellie remembered the day their child, Rachel Sandra Clarke came into their lives a month ago… the day Ellie had given birth to their baby… Rachel… it had been the happiest day of their lives. They were finally a family together...

* * *

Isaac woke up as he felt a warm and gentle feeling passing through him while lying on the bed. Gently turning to his left, Isaac smiled happily as he saw Ellie lying on her side facing him with her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. Their baby Rachel, who was snuggled warmly between Ellie's breasts, was also sleeping comfortably between Isaac and Ellie. Isaac watched as both Ellie and Rachel slept peacefully as they made a gentle sound with each deep breath. Ellie had both of her arms wrapped tenderly around Rachel who was snuggled between her breasts warmly and comfortably.

Lying on his side and facing Ellie and Rachel, Isaac wrapped both of his arms tenderly around the two of them as he planted a loving kiss on Rachel's head and Ellie's forehead gently waking them up. Rachel didn't open her eyes. Instead, she snuggled between Ellie's breasts before falling back asleep peacefully as her gentle breathing continued.

Ellie slowly opened her eyes, smiling lovingly at Isaac who was brushing her hair softly. Giggling, Ellie purred softly as she felt his tender hands against her hair, she always enjoyed Isaac brushing her soft hair with his warm hands. Closing her eyes again, Ellie snuggled into Isaac's chest while she continued to wrap both of her hands around Rachel who was sleeping peacefully.

"Ellie." Isaac spoke softly as Ellie snuggled into him.

"Hmmm?" Ellie replied while pressing herself against Isaac's warm chest.

"You're going to be a caring and loving mother Ellie." Isaac spoke as he kissed her.

Facing Isaac, Ellie looked deeply into his eyes before she replied.

"And you're going to be a wonderful and strong father Isaac." Ellie replied as she smiled while her eyes sparkled with love.

A moment of silence followed between Isaac and Ellie as they both looked at Rachel lovingly. The only sound that could be heard was the calm and gentle sound of Rachel's breathing as she slept soundly. She was so beautiful.

She was their baby girl… their love… their life.

"Mummy loves you sweetheart." Ellie spoke towards Rachel as Isaac smiled before speaking.

"Daddy loves you too." Said Isaac.

Leaning down, both of them kissed Rachel on the head as she continued to sleep peacefully before looking deep into each other's eyes lovingly. Slowly moving their head's forward, both of them whispered softly to each other before their lips met.

"I love you Isaac." "I love you Ellie." Both of them said simultaneously as they closed their eyes while their lips met.

As they kissed each other, Isaac gently wrapped both of his arms lovingly around Ellie and Rachel as the three of them snuggled inside each other. Closing their eyes, Isaac and Ellie fell asleep while their lips were still connected, their bodies embracing and cuddling each other as Rachel slept comfortably in between the two of them… warmly and comfortably snuggled in between Ellie's breasts.

And so as Isaac, Ellie and their baby Rachel slept soundly and peacefully, with the three of them snuggled inside each other comfortably, they all felt one thing flowing through the three of them.

The pure love of being a family together…

Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford love each other purely, genuinely and unconditionally and were both lovingly happy that they were finally a family together with their beautiful baby girl… Rachel.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright everyone, this is the final chapter and the epilogue to the story 'I'll Never Leave You". xD  
**

** However, I would like to ask everyone one of you readers a question. And that is, what is your honest opinion of this entire story. For those of you who enjoyed the story, I would love to know what made you enjoy it. I would be happy if you guys could give me your opinions of this story. Also, if any of you have any questions, feel free to ask by posting it in the reviews and I'll gladly answer it.  
**

**Thank you to all of you readers out there who read this fanfic! Again, I hope that you guys enjoyed the entire story 'I'll Never Leave You'. - Dedas155 ;)  
**


End file.
